Gunsmoke Signals
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic de ShadowDemon-Gengar "Gunsmoke Signals". Une collection de pièces, one-shots et mini-histoires dédicacés au couple Hiruma/Mamori.
1. Distraction I : Au téléphone

**Distraction I : Au téléphone**

_Traductrice__ : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

_Dring…dring…dring__…_

C'était peu après onze heures du soir et elle faisait encore des recherches sur l'équipe qu'ils allaient rencontrer au « Christmas Bowl ». Elle était assise, jambes croisées sur son lit, vêtue de son ample pyjama rose, son téléphone portable calé entre son épaule et son oreille tandis qu'elle farfouillait parmi les classeurs et les feuilles de données, les stratégies de jeu et les fiches des joueurs. La télévision marchait, visionnant la vidéo d'un match contre les Teikoku Alexanders.

_Dring…dring…dring__… _

« Oh, allez ! Réponds. » Grogna t'elle. Elle allait raccrocher et essayer à nouveau quand elle entendit brusquement son correspondant décrocher, puis ce fut le silence. « Hiruma-kun ? »

A l'autre bout du fil il y eut un soupir d'ennui et enfin l'habituelle grossière salutation : « Fuckin' manager. »

« Oh, arrête. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais vérifier si tu allais bien. »

Un grognement. « Je suis parfaitement, putain, capable de raccrocher, tu sais. »

« Et bien je vais continuer à t'appeler jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes. » Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

« Ke ke ke, j'éteindrai mon téléphone, alors. Que vas-tu faire ensuite ? De la télépathie ? »

« Oh, ça va ! » Elle craqua, renfrognée. Ses sarcasmes cruels étaient si irritants…

« Dit la fuckin' manager qui _**m'**_a appelé. »

Elle roula des yeux, soufflant et décidant d'être la grande personne et de ne pas lui répondre. Vraiment, il n'arrivait jamais rien de bon à argumenter avec le quaterback.

A part le ronronnement régulier de la capsule d'oxygène, il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la ligne. Elle attrapa d'un air absent le coin d'un morceau de papier, y jetant des coups d'œil ainsi qu'à la télévision jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre crie « Touchdown ! ».

« C'est bon ? »

Elle sursauta légèrement. « Hein ? »

« Je dis : as-tu fini de me, putain, materner ? Je voudrais pouvoir dormir. »

Ses lèvres se serrèrent et elle sentit ses cheveux se hérisser alors qu'elle agrippait fermement le combiné. « Oui, j'ai fini de te materner, abruti ! Tu sais, Dieu n'interdit à personne de prendre soin de son prochain, Hiruma ! Je veux dire, _franchement _! Tu ne peux pas …? »

Elle fut interrompue lorsqu'elle entendit une brusque inspiration suivie d'un grognement douloureux.

« Hiruma ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle, l'inquiétude remplaçant de suite sa colère. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu vas bien ? Tu t'es fais mal ? »

D'abord elle ne reçu aucune réponse et son inquiétude se mua en peur. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour l'appeler encore lorsqu'elle fut coupée à nouveau.

« **Quoi** **?** »

Son ton semblait incrédule et même vaguement indigné. Elle frissonna un peu. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ?

« _Tu t'es fais mal ?_ Tu **m'**as putain sérieusement demandé ça? »

Dès lors elle comprit immédiatement son erreur. Elle pouvait sentir l'embarras rougir sur ses joues. Ca sonnait un peu bête…

« Bien, non. C'est-à-dire, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça ! Je …, » elle s'interrompit, confuse. Trop tard… le mal était déjà fait.

Rires difficiles. « Si je suis blessé ? Fichue manager, mon **bras** est **cassé** ! »

« Oui, je le sais ! » Répliqua-t-elle, tentant désespérément d'éviter les moqueries insultantes qui allaient suivre.

« Alors, souffrir d'une fracture multiple ne compte pas comme être blessé dans ton vocabulaire, idiote de manager ? Aurais-tu préféré que ce putain d'homme des cavernes me l'**arrache** ? »

« Hiruma, arrête ça ! » Cria-t-elle en colère, se mordant la lèvre. Pourquoi avait-il à être si méchant avec elle ? Est-ce que ça l'embêtait vraiment beaucoup que quelqu'un se préoccupe de lui ? « Je ne voulais pas dire cela de cette façon ! Réellement, c'était juste… une réponse réflexe. »

« Une **stupide** réponse réflexe. N'as-tu jamais entendu cette sacrée citation _Réfléchir avant de parler _? »

« Argh ! Je t'ai appelé pour savoir si tout allait bien, et maintenant que je sais comment tu vas je vais te laisser tranquille alors. Bonne nuit, Hiruma-kun ! »

Et sur ces paroles elle raccrocha brutalement, ne se préoccupant même pas de savoir s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose.

Elle jeta en colère le téléphone à côté d'elle, mais si fort qu'il rebondit sur les couvertures et tomba au sol. Elle l'ignora et s'occupa de nettoyer le désordre sur son lit, classant des papiers rudement dans les pochettes cartonnées et les classeurs.

« Stupide Hiruma-kun, » grogna-t-elle, rassemblant les dossiers et les déplaçant dans un coin de sa chambre pour les empiler sur le sol. « Pourquoi je m'embête toujours avec lui ? Il est si mal élevé et vulgaire et égoïste ! »

Elle tourna en rond, ajustant et rangeant un peu sa chambre, essayant de calmer sa frustration.

« Il ne se préoccupe jamais des autres à moins qu'ils ne lui soient bénéfiques d'une manière ou d'une autre ! » Continua-t-elle dans sa barbe, éteignant sa télévision et extrayant le disque du lecteur DVD. « Je ne serais pas surprise du tout si on me disait que son bras cassé, c'est un coup de karma. »

Soupirant, elle éteignit sa lampe, plongeant sa chambre dans le noir complet à l'exception de la douce luminescence verdâtre de son réveil à affichage numérique.

Elle grimpa dans son lit sans bruits, se sentant plus épuisée qu'auparavant après avoir traité avec le démoniaque quaterback. En fait, elle se sentait toujours fatiguée n'importe quand elle se trouvait à ses côtés. Ses tendances violentes, sa conduite exécrable et bruyante, et son obsession de trimballer des armes … elle devait faire avec quand elle était en sa présence continuellement.

« Ce ne peut pas être sain », murmura-t-elle, roulant sur le côté et étreignant fermement ses draps.

_Bzz_ . . . _bzz . . . bzz . . ._

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle aperçut une lueur pulser à côté de son lit. Elle se précipita au bord et jeta un coup d'œil par-terre.

Son portable.

Il vibrait pour un appel, son écran illuminé de bleu vif. Et au milieu de l'écran on pouvait lire le nom de l'émetteur :

_Youichi Hiruma_.

Troublée, elle le ramassa, fixant l'écran. Pourquoi l'appelait-il ?

Une partie d'elle-même lui ordonnait de laisser ça de ne pas répondre. Une seconde part était curieuse et même inquiète, exigeant de décrocher. Et une troisième, plus petite partie d'elle… une qu'elle n'aimait pas entendre… criait qu'un gars attirant l'appelait la suppliant de répondre.

Elle rougit à cette pensée, la mettant de côté. Mis à part ses regards, il n'y avait définitivement rien de _vaguement _attirant chez Hiruma.

Quand même, c'était du deux contre un …

Elle ouvrit le téléphone et le porta à son oreille. « Allo ? »

« Eh !, je t'ai appelé cinq putains de fois, manager merdique. As-tu mis ce fichu truc sur vibreur ? »

Elle roula des yeux et se réinstalla entre les draps, enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller et soupirant : « Que veux-tu, Hiruma-kun ? »

« Rien. Je m'ennuis. »

« Et moi je suis fatiguée, » répliqua-t-elle, bien que ce ne soit qu'à moitié vrai. Pour quelque raison que ce soit, elle se sentait un peu plus éveillée maintenant. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette constatation.

« Dommage parle-moi. Putain, rapprochons-nous ! »

Elle fut choquée, les yeux grands ouverts. « Qu…quoi ? »

« Ke ke ke. »

« Hiruma ! » Il n'arrêterait donc jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

« Oh, putain relaxe, manager. Vire ce balai de ton cul et amusons-nous un peu pour une fois ! »

Elle se renfrogna. « Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de conseils de la part d'un homme pour qui s'amuser consiste à extorquer, posséder toute arme jamais créée dans le monde et être un parfait crétin pour les autres ! »

Elle pouvait percevoir le sourire dans sa voix. « Pas besoin d'être jalouse de mes exploits. »

Elle soupira, faisant en sorte d'être audible. Elle l'entendit glousser en retour, et puis, comme précédemment, mis à part le bourdonnement mécanique de sa capsule à oxygène, il n'y avait pas un bruit à l'autre bout du fil.

Un moment elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, réalisant qu'elle parlait à un homme… la nuit… dans son lit… et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le football. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'Hiruma… mais il restait un homme (après tout) !

Et plus elle y pensait plus elle avait chaud et rougissait.

Lui parler avait quelque chose d'étrangement… intime.

Et puis il brisa le silence.

« Bon, sacrée manager … déjà expérimentée le sexe au téléphone ? »

« HIRUMA-KUN ! »

BONUS

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin merveilleusement reposée et, ce qui était étrange après tout, c'était de voir comment Hiruma avait continué à être sarcastique avec elle avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, sans doute parce que s'étant au moins mis à parler football, elle avait toléré ses petites piques un peu plus longtemps.

Elle bailla et s'assit, étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en essayant de se souvenir de la fin de leur conversation.

Elle allait se lever quand sa main rencontra son téléphone. Elle cilla, se demandant pourquoi il était dans le lit près d'elle. Elle le prit et examina l'écran… et enfin pâlit.

L'appel durait toujours.

Elle pressa vivement son oreille contre et murmura non sans hésitation : « … Hiruma-kun … ? »

« Hum ? Eh, bonjour, putain de beauté endormie. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Oh – Oh mon Dieu ! Hiruma ! Je … ? Le portable … ? »

« Ke ke ke. Tu l'as fait et c'est ça. Toute cette putain de nuit. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas raccroché ? » Grinça-t-elle d'un ton accusateur, culpabilisant et gênée de s'être endormie au beau milieu de leur discussion.

« Tes fichus ronflements n'ont pas de prix. Je me **devais** de les enregistrer. »

« Hein ? Hiruma ! Toi … tu … ! » Cria-t-elle, trop frustrée pour trouver une insulte adéquate.

Son rire était parfaitement diabolique. « Et surtout tu gémissais _Hiruma ! Oh, plus fort Hiruma ! Aime-moi, génial et fantasque Hiruma !_ »

Elle se tut, ses lèvres formant des mots mais sa voix était morte de honte.

La seule chose qu'elle parvint à lui dire fut un exaspéré « ESPECE DE DEBILE PROFOND ! » avant de fermer brutalement son téléphone sur son rire à l'autre bout.

Quand sa mère lui demanda pourquoi elle était si remontée ce matin-là, elle lui raconta tout volontiers, voulant désespéramment se libérer. Ce fut un miracle si sa mère ne ria pas. En fait, malgré toutes les choses outrageantes qu'elle avait répété qu'Hiruma lui avait dites, sa mère ne fit qu'une seule et unique remarque :

« Mais chérie », lui dit sa mère, souriant avec douceur, « tu ne ronfles pas ! ».


	2. Distraction XXV : Incongru

**Distraction XXV : Incongru**

_Traductrice__ : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

Il y avait réellement quelque chose d'incompatible, décida nerveusement Sena.

C'était une journée agréable au dehors sur l'aire de pique-nique de l'école. La brise soufflait doucement et faisait s'envoler les feuilles restées sur les arbres squelettiques hivernaux qui se dressaient dans le parc de l'école. La douce morsure du vent taquinait les visages de nombre d'élèves alors qu'ils mangeaient avec enthousiasme leur déjeuner et bavardaient bruyamment avec leurs camarades du lycée Deimon.

Il ne pouvait que fixer, bouche bée, à côté d'un Monta également surpris, incapable de pleinement appréhender la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

Personne d'autre ne semblait remarquer combien étaient proches Mamori et Hiruma assis. Si proches que ce dernier avait son corps tordu d'une manière telle que son épaule ne cognait pas dans celle de la manager. Leur position donnait l'impression que Mamori était quasiment assise sur ses genoux à lui tandis qu'ils discutaient des matchs qui se préparaient en face d'eux.

C'était suffisamment déconcertant de les voir assis ainsi sans qu'ils aient aussi besoin de regarder les baguettes d'Hiruma pincer un autre morceau de céleri haché dans le bento de Mamori. En fait, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Vraiment, qu'Hiruma fasse quelque chose d'aussi impoli était tout naturel…

Non, c'était le fait que Mamori, sans même quitter des yeux ses fiches de données, employait la même manœuvre. Il regarda alors qu'elle plongea ses baguettes d'un air absent dans la petite boite en face de leur capitaine de football et en sortit un morceau de pomme.

« Ils… Ils partagent de la nourriture ? » Murmura Monta, légèrement effrayé.

Il acquiesça stupidement, murmurant : « Je me demande… s'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte ? »

C'était la raison la plus logique qu'il pouvait trouver. Ils semblaient si captivés à analyser les phases de jeu, donnant même occasionnellement des petits coups de baguettes aux feuilles quand un minuscule désaccord survenait, pour réaliser qu'ils mangeaient chacun le repas de l'autre.

Mais… si ce n'était pas la vraie raison…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Monta qui lui rendit son regard. Une muette compréhension s'établit entre eux avant qu'ils ne se concentrent de nouveau sur leurs tours de contrôle conversant.

Sena, recevant un coup de coude encourageant dans les côtes, courtoisie du receveur, fut choisi pour formuler à haute voix leurs soupçons.

« Hum… êtes-vous (tous les deux)… ensemble ? » Demanda-t-il lentement, et ce fut comme si la Terre allait brutalement s'arrêter de tourner à l'innocente question pourtant explosive. Il cilla, les yeux grands ouverts, et regarda autour de lui. Tous ceux de l'équipe des Devil Bats, aussi bien que les élèves aux alentours, se figèrent et dévisagèrent aussitôt le quaterback et la manager, comme s'ils savaient clairement à qui la question s'adressait.

_Apparemment ils avaient remarqués après tout_, pensa Sena, et ensuite il déglutit nerveusement tandis que les sujets de sa question stoppèrent, leurs baguettes immobiles chacune dans le bento de l'autre.

Sena s'attendait à la réaction qui allait suivre. La bouche d'Hiruma se fendit de ce rictus malsain qui faisait toujours glacer le sang. Avant que quiconque puisse dire quoique ce soit, il attrapa vivement les deux bento et les tint hors de portée, caquetant à une Mamori hébétée : « Putain de manager, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? Non seulement tu dévores dix choux à la crème le matin, mais tu te goinfres du repas des autres, aussi ? »

« Hiruma-kun ! » Mamori eut le souffle coupé, scandalisée, et imita presque l'échalas large d'épaules sur le banc quand elle se dressa contre lui, tentant vainement de secourir son bento kidnappé mis hors d'atteinte facilement.

« Ke ke ke, tu as besoin de commencer un putain de régime de suite. Regarde ça ! Ne t'assois pas sur moi ! Tu vas me casser les jambes, putain de manager ! »

« Oh ! Je te les briserai de toute façon, imbécile ! Je ne suis **pas** grosse ! »

« Ho ? Tu ne viens pas de me menacer, mademoiselle du Comité de Discipline ? »

Sena brusquement souffla un soupir de soulagement alors que les deux retombaient dans la routine de se quereller ce qui était plus normal qu'effrayant.

« Pfiou ! Inquiétude max, » soupira Monta en faisant semblant de s'avachir sensiblement dans son siège et d'essuyer la sueur inexistante sur son front.

Il sourit un peu de connivence et regarda comment Mamori frappa leur capitaine à l'épaule, ce dernier riant démoniquement en retour.

Il s'était inquiété, aussi… parce que la réaction de Mamori à sa question (le regard de culpabilité horrifiée et le rougissement tapageur qui s'était immédiatement peint sur sa figure) lui avait fait croire que c'était vrai.

**BONUS :**

« Penses-tu… réellement que je devrais faire un régime ? » S'enquit subtilement Mamori en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle tentait de voir son corps dans son miroir à maquillage.

« Tu es bien, » une réponse nonchalante, presque couverte par le cliquetis des touches du clavier. Elle se composa un visage exaspéré et leva les yeux de son miroir pour jeter un coup d'œil au blond coiffé en brosse paressant dans sa chaise à l'autre bout de la table à roulettes, ses longues, très longues jambes étendues par-dessus.

Elle roula des yeux et leva encore le miroir, un petit pli d'inquiétude froissant ses sourcils fins.

« Arrête ça, » un grognement agacé de l'autre côté de la table. Elle releva les yeux, surprise par le ton agressif de la voix. De perçants yeux vert émeraude la fixaient par-dessus l'écran de l'ordinateur (portable) noir.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues d'embarras, elle fit ce qu'on lui dit, replaçant le miroir de poche dans son sac. Elle se leva en silence et se mit à chercher son balai. Elle tenta de se détacher de l'insécurité qui brûlait toujours dans son cœur en repoussant la poussière et la saleté, mais ce ne fut pas d'une grande aide. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser que peut-être … juste peut-être … elle _devait_ faire un régime. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait pris quelques grammes…

Elle sentit son estime baisser un peu plus lorsqu'elle pensa à tous les choux à la crème qu'elle _avait_ ingurgité ce matin…

Une grande main aux longs doigts se retint à son poignet, et elle couina alors qu'elle était brusquement tirée vers le bas. Elle tomba contre un ventre musclé et se serra contre des hanches étroites. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se dégager ou dire quelque chose pour protester, de longs bras vinrent l'entourer. Au début, elle fut choquée au-delà des mots, pensant qu'il allait lui faire un câlin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le poids d'un ordinateur posé en équilibre sur ses cuisses, suivi par le son du pianotage du clavier qui reprenait.

« J'avais dit putain d'arrêter ça, » fut dit d'une voix glaciale. Pour appuyer le propos, le haut de son crâne reçu en reproche un coup de mâchoire avant de s'y caler dessus.

Pendant un long moment elle ne dit rien : elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle n'osait même pas respirer. Elle regardait fixement un coin sombre, écoutant les battements de son cœur, le cliquetis rapide des touches et le bruit sec à l'occasion du chewing-gum qui éclate.

Et puis… finalement… elle réussit à retrouver sa voix, même si elle était sifflante et faible, et qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'il l'entende. « Ce ne doit pas être confortable… »

La dactylo ne s'interrompit pas alors qu'une autre bulle éclatait au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ça ne l'est pas. »

Mais il n'y eut pas de mouvements impliquant qu'elle devrait se lever, pas plus qu'il ne le lui dit. A la place, elle entendit le silence, le message sous-jacent à ses mots : « Ç_a ne l'est pas, alors apprécie putain pendant que t'y es, fichue (petite) copine._ »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de sourire largement et accepta l'offre muette, se calant contre son corps tiède et ferme et reposant sa joue contre sa large poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux et inhala profondément, respirant la pure senteur masculine et écoutant le fort et régulier rythme de son cœur juste sous la surface…


	3. Distraction VI : Baiser

**Distraction VI : Baiser**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

C'était une romantique au fond et elle n'avait pas honte de l'avouer. Elle rêvait toujours d'un magnifique et-ils-vécurent-à-jamais-heureux, caricaturant son chevalier-à-l'armure-brillante comme étant grand, musclé, charmant et romantique. Elle rêvait qu'ils tomberaient profondément amoureux, ne souhaitant jamais être séparés. Il la protégerait des forces du Mal dans le monde et elle serait là pour prendre soin de lui qu'importe qu'il tombe malade ou reçoive des blessures dans la bataille. Elle imaginait que son premier baiser serait magique et fabuleux : de douces et pleines lèvres pressées contre les siennes, diffusant passion et amour droit vers son cœur. Cela l'aurait réchauffé jusqu'à la pointe des orteils et apporté des larmes de joie dans ses yeux.

Et jamais, dans son imagination la plus folle, elle n'aurait pu croire que son premier baiser lui serait donné par les forces du Mal dont son prince charmant l'aurait protégé.

Un halètement s'échappa de sa gorge, et le manche du balai qu'elle tenait dans ses petites mains tomba au sol dans un fracas sonore. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, leur bleu lumineux profond débordant sous le choc et même un peu de terreur.

Elle n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était si grand, ni ses épaules si larges, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait déjà coincé dans un coin. La remarquable largeur de son corps, capable de duper n'importe quel échalas malsain dans les grandes largeurs, était terrifiante. Il la surplombait, remplissant sa vision d'uniquement lui jusqu'à ce que la salle du club soit totalement occultée.

De larges lèvres masculines bougeaient lâchement sur les siennes, la flattant avec douceur de répondre, retourner le doux et tiède baiser. Des mains aux larges paumes et un peu rugueuses à cause de nombre de passes de football et du port constant d'armes lourdes, enserrées son visage de chaque côté, leurs impossibles longs et forts doigts profondément enfoncés dans ses cheveux courts, l'empêchant de se dégager.

Il sentait bon.

C'était une innocente constatation, mais cela servi seulement à augmenter les battements de son cœur déjà soutenus. La légère senteur de poudre était mêlée à une épicée et attirante eau de Cologne et quelque chose de si délicieusement masculin que cela avait réveillé quelque chose de primitivement féminin en elle. Ça se mélangeait et s'étirait nonchalamment, ronronnement d'intérêt de l'impitoyable mâle qui assaillait ses sens.

Ses yeux félins étaient clos face à ses larges pupilles scrutatrices à elle, nullement perturbé d'avoir sa bouche grossière verrouillée sur la sienne. Lorsqu'elle sentit sa chaude et habile langue glisser sur sa lèvre inférieure, la caressant, le halètement qu'elle produisit desserra ses deux lèvres. L'action fut immédiatement exploitée, la langue fine s'engouffrant agressivement à l'intérieur et emplit sa bouche. Ses lèvres à lui remuèrent, cherchant d'elles-mêmes avant de vivement se resserrer contre les siennes, approfondissant leur baiser avec vigueur.

Un doux son émanant de sa gorge un gémissement de totale soumission.

Elle battit des paupières puis les ferma avant de s'abandonner à la gloutonne consommation de son baiser brûlant et affamé. Son goût était doux, mentholé, alors qu'il la dévorait. Sa langue s'enroulait autour de sa petite à elle, la conquérant, la dominant, lui volant son capacité à penser de manière rationnelle.

Ses mains, comme agissant de leur propre chef, appuyaient doucement sur son corps à lui, ressentant la tiédeur de ses muscles inflexibles sous les légers plis du tissu de son maillot de corps blanc d'uniforme, contre un ferme abdomen, la solide paroi de son torse, autour de l'épaisse colonne de son cou avant de plonger ses doigts dans la masse douce et pleine de moites cheveux blond platine.

Son corps à elle vibrait d'une chaleur grandissante. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine.

Quand sa langue s'écarta progressivement et que la pression sur ses lèvres douces contre les siennes se relâcha, un petit son de protestation jaillit de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

Un simple gloussement et le persistant frottement de lèvres lui ont fait ouvrir doucement les paupières.

Elle déglutit, fixant ahurie alors que la chaleur grimpait sur ses joues. Son regard vint à se concentrer sur les yeux aux lourdes paupières, des yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes brutes, ses cils ordonnés si longs et si noirs qu'ils pouvaient rendre tout modèle de maquillage envieux.

Ces magnifiques yeux dévastateurs s'abaissèrent sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle fit courir machinalement le bout de sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieur.

Sa rougeur devint plus chaude alors qu'elle réalisait juste combien ses lèvres avaient délicieusement gonflées sous la chaleur du baiser ravi.

La grande main chaude caressant sa mâchoire s'en alla et le corps imposant qui l'avait coincé dans le coin s'écarta, ramenant la salle à sa vue.

Elle prit dans son arrogant petit sourire en coin, ses yeux félins étincelants une telle satisfaction masculine qu'elle sentit l'orgueil féminin en elle revenir outragé, requérant qu'elle arrête de paraître, ou de se sentir, tellement affectée par le baiser.

Tentant de reconquérir un peu de contrôle sur son esprit dérouté, elle ne parvint qu'à émettre un seul murmure tremblant : « H…Hiruma ? ».

Tellement simple, son nom. Mais c'était enveloppé de tellement de confusion, d'émerveillement timide, et même de restes de peur, qu'elle pouvait vraiment sentir que sa réponse serait désastreuse ou pure exaltation de son cœur soudainement traître alors qu'il battait pour ce dernier.

« Ke ke ke… À l'année prochaine, putain d'Anezaki ! »

Elle le regarda bouche bée, sa voix perdue, tandis qu'il lui envoyait un court signe des deux doigts avant de plonger ses mains dans ses poches de jean et de marcher hors du club, un petit sourire satisfait plaqué sur ses traits fins démoniquement magnifiques, la laissant debout dans une confusion abrutissante.


	4. Distraction VII : Câlin, tacle, misère

**Distraction VII : Câlin, tacle, misère**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

Intimidation.

Pendant longtemps elle n'avait jamais pu comprendre pourquoi tout le monde était si terrifié par lui. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie intimidée par lui pendant toutes ces années où elle l'avait connu, non plus durant l'année où elle _avait_ vraiment passé du temps avec lui, via les entraînements de foot, les matches, et même les petites aventures qu'il leur avait fait faire autour.

Mais pendant tout ce temps où elle l'avait côtoyé, elle ne s'était jamais mise elle-même dans ce genre de situation auparavant la situation apte à comprendre alors pourquoi les autres équipes, particulièrement les plus faibles, avaient peur de lui la situation d'être sur _son_ territoire.

Malgré une unique semaine depuis leur victoire au Christmas Bowl, la météo était actuellement plutôt clémente une brise fraîche, et non un vent froid cinglant. Le ciel de minuit tendu au-dessus d'eux était d'un beau noir velouté, mis en valeur par le manteau d'étoiles brillant telles des diamants, qui contrastait alors avec l'obscurité.

Le terrain était théoriquement désert, perdu dans l'étreinte sombre et fraîche de la nuit à l'exception du faible éclairage argenté projeté le long du sol par la pleine lune pendue haut dans le ciel sombre et dégagé.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si menacée, fixant dans les proches yeux vert émeraude directement en face d'elle, le sourire malicieux aux dents de requin s'élargissant sur les fins traits à la peau claire du désormais ancien capitaine des Devil Bats.

Les réguliers creux dans la peau de cuir de la balle semblaient glissants dans la petite main moite. Son cœur battait avec adrénaline, excitation et peur tandis qu'elle fixait diabolique, tout à fait littéralement, son visage.

Même son corps plus gros était une menace à part entière. Ses épaules, même sans les grands rembourrages de sa tenue de protection, étaient toujours étonnamment larges, et son cœur loupa un battement quand elle vit ces muscles durs fléchir, une lueur mouvant sous la lumière bleue, couche négligée de son maillot. C'était un subtil avertissement un appel de pouvoir brut, de force qui pourrait la mettre au sol si elle osait l'affrontait.

Mais elle avait mieux. Il ne voudrait pas _réellement_ la tacler… non pas pour la raison qu'elle était une fille –une fille qui n'avait pas honte d'admettre la vérité d'être plus délicate que lui- mais au moins pour le fait qu'ils ne portaient pas de tenues de protection.

Non, il ne voudrait pas lui faire mal. Pas intentionnellement, toutefois.

… Pas vrai ?

Son regard lâcha le sien une seule seconde, essayant de rassembler le courage avec avarice qui se faisait sapée par la lueur retorse dans ses yeux félins.

Et elle retint son souffle lorsqu'elle contempla la largeur de son torse. S'accroupissant, le haut du corps penché sur le terrain, de l'herbe fraîchement coupée d'ailleurs, lui donna un aperçu foudroyant des fines lignes de sa clavicule et une vision fugitive de solides pectoraux, éclat éhonté à travers le large maillot à manches longues déboutonné.

« Qu'est-ce tu regardes, putain d'ex-manager … ? »

Ses yeux sursautèrent et revinrent aux siens, le feu de la mortification lui montant aussitôt aux joues. Son cœur battit au ton doux et railleur de sa voix. Son rictus arrogant prit alors un tout autre sens … quelque chose de rusé, quelque chose … de prédateur.

Un autre dangereux mouvement de muscle fut la seule motivation dont son esprit déjà terrifié avait besoin pour hurler mentalement l'ordre de courir.

« Hut ! » Couina-t-elle, s'échappant de suite sur le côté juste alors qu'il fondait brusquement, un long bras tonique se détendant pour l'attraper et la saisir par la taille. Mais il la manqua lorsque ses instincts terrorisés prirent le contrôle, l'écartant du danger, le talon de sa chaussure de tennis plongeant dans le sol, écrasant pelouse et saletés.

Cela ne pouvait pas être si facile. Non, il était en train de jouer avec elle ça ne pouvait être que ça. Même s'il n'était qu'un lycéen, elle savait qu'il était vu aussi expérimenté qu'à un niveau professionnel démentiel. Personne ne pouvait dire la même chose d'elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le Club de Football Américain elle n'avait pas une fois _pensé_ au sport, encore moins y participer de quelque façon que ce soit.

Mais qu'il l'ait manqué intentionnellement ou non, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en préoccuper. Elle avait juste besoin de courir, de se rendre à l'autre bout du terrain, d'éviter d'être tacler par le délinquant au chantage du lycée Deimon.

*Juste un touchdown* pensa-t-elle à bout de souffle alors qu'elle courait telle une souris terrifiée le long du terrain de football obscur, guidée uniquement par la faible lueur fantomatique de la lune, le ballon de foot poids-léger serré d'un air protecteur contre son corps. *Juste un touchdown et il m'appellera par mon prénom… si seulement une fois …*

_Elle serra plus fort autour de son corps la veste confortable du pourpre des Devil Bats, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se promenait sur la rampe de béton vers les grilles en fer obstruées dans les gradins et surplombait l'immense terrain de football du lycée Deimon._

_Elle soupira nostalgiquement en enroulant ses doigts autour du froid acier des grilles, ses yeux emplis de la magnifique vue du terrain alors qu'il était gentiment caressé par l'argentée lumière de la lune._

_C'était une belle nuit, très sereine, paisible. Cela rendait difficile à imaginer que quelque jours plus tôt ils avaient défié le plus fort lycée de Tokyo, célèbre pour être imbattable depuis le tout premier Christmas Bowl. Leur victoire, même si elle n'avait été que d'un point, avait encore été bien comprise. Une partie d'elle-même était toujours choquée : cela semblait être un rêve._

_Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'ils aient pu battre les Teikoku Alexanders. Après tout, la majorité des Deimon Devil Bats n'avaient jamais joué au football avant qu'Hiruma ne les recrute. Certains avaient été récupérés de différents sports. C'étaient tous des amateurs, ne sachant pas ce qu'ils faisaient, seulement guidés par l'acharné Hiruma terrifiant et le patient et encourageant Kurita._

_Mais …ce n'était pas un rêve._

_Ils s'__**étaient**__ élevés de la boue, écrasant des équipes qui étaient plus expérimentées et qualifiées, gagnant juste par l'esprit, la détermination et l'intelligence aiguisée d'Hiruma seul._

_Elle sentit le chaud picotement des larmes dans ses yeux, submergées de fierté et de bonheur. Ils avaient parcouru un si long chemin… Sena n'était plus un garçon maigrichon, toujours la cible de tyrans. Monta avait atteint son but de dix ans, devenir un champion du rattrapage de balles reconnu. Les frères Ah-ah-ah s'étaient fixé un but qu'ils pouvaient atteindre ensemble et furent reconnus pour ce qu'ils __**pouvaient**__ faire, pas pour ce qu'ils __**faisaient**__. Même Yukimitsu avait développé une ambition qui ne faisait plus partie de la classe._

_Et plus que tout… ils avaient donné à Hiruma, Kurita et Musashi leur rêve ultime, menant l'équipe au Christmas Bowl. Et plus ils étaient allés plus loin encore et avaient donné aux Devil Bats originels un cadeau : la victoire._

_« Oi, sacrée ex-manager. »_

_Elle retint son souffle, surprise, et porta son regard vers les gradins. Assis là, ayant revêtu ses jeans serrés délavés et sa propre veste de sport, une version noire de la sienne, était l'ex-quaterback des Devil Bats, faisant tournoyer paresseusement un ballon de foot dans ses mains._

_« Hiruma-kun », murmura-t-elle, clignant de l'œil de surprise, un vif rougissement lui montant aux joues. Avait-il été là durant tout ce temps ?_

_Il lui lança son sourire aux dents de requin, ses yeux vert foncé luisant à la lumière de la lune._

_Elle se sentit sourire en réponse. Tout allait changer maintenant qu'ils passaient en troisième année, incapables de prendre part à des activités extrascolaires. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose en quoi elle était confiante qu'il resterait le même, c'était Hiruma._

_Elle recula d'un pas lorsqu'il se leva et sauta avec légèreté à ses côtés. Il était si grand, son corps était si imposant par rapport au sien, qu'elle était obligée de pencher sa tête en arrière quand elle avait à le regarder en face._

_« Que fais-tu ici ? » S'enquit-elle avec curiosité._

_« Ke ke ke… planification de la domination du monde, putain d'ex-manager. »_

_Elle lui renvoya un regard exaspéré alors qu'il caquetait et la dépassa. Elle le suivit rapidement, calquant son pas sur le sien et avançant à ses côtés. Un silence confortable plana au-dessus d'eux tandis qu'ils marchaient machinalement le long de l'ilot principal des gradins. Elle lui jeta un regard à la dérobée. Il avait une main dans la poche de sa veste, l'autre lançant oisivement le ballon ovale en l'air tandis qu'il gonflait doucement une bulle de chewing-gum bleue._

_Elle regarda ailleurs de nouveau. Elle fixa le mouvement de ses pieds, ses mains jointes timidement devant elle. « Donc… que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu vas … passer professionnel ? »_

_Sa voix sortit beaucoup plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et pendant un moment, elle pensa doublement qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu et l'avait ignoré._

_Elle leva les yeux à temps pour voir la bulle de chewing-gum éclater. Sa voix était monotone et sérieuse._

_« Non. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention de poursuivre une carrière dans le football américain. C'est le rêve de cette putain de brioche de porc. Même ce puant d'****** ne compte même pas passer pro. »_

_« Oh », murmura-t-elle, un peu surprise par sa réponse. Avec toute la passion et la détermination dont il avait fait preuve pour l'équipe, elle avait toujours pensé qu'il voudrait continuer ça après le lycée. « Bien, et quels sont tes plans alors ? »_

_Il marqua un arrêt, et comme si elle était liée à lui, elle en fit de même. Il se tourna pour lui faire face et s'adossa contre la rambarde, un rictus éclairant les traits émaciés de sa figure._

_« Rien qui ne concerne tes putains d'affaires, » déclara-t-il d'une voix trainante, son rictus s'agrandissant tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard irrité, « mais je compte m'envoler pour l'Amérique dans une semaine. Aller à l'étranger et toute cette connerie. Obtenir un diplôme dans les affaires et le management. »_

_« Oh, bien… c'est… fabuleux… ». Il n'avait pas simplement lâchée une bombe… il avait lâchée une bombe __**nucléaire**__. Elle pouvait uniquement le regarder, les yeux vides sous le choc. Il haussa les épaules avant de pencher la tête pour observer le ciel de minuit._

_Il allait partir… ? Dans une __**semaine**__…____? Depuis quand avait-il planifié cela ? Avait-il jamais eu la moindre intention de prévenir quelqu'un ?_

_Elle déglutit, sa bouche devenant sèche. « Va … Vas-tu revenir ? »_

_Il n'avait pas arrêté de contempler le ciel noir plein d'étoiles quand il lui répondit, son ton bas et concret : « Incertain. Je pourrais rendre visite au putain de porc et au putain de vieillard. Peut-être même voir comment s'en sortent les putains de crevettes. »_

_« Et à propos de moi …? »_

_Elle était presque choquée, ébahie par cette pensée. Et __**à propos**__ d'elle ? Donc quoi s'il partait ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle se __**fichait**__ de ce qu'il faisait…_

_« Mensonges » Murmura la pensée._

_Elle serra ses mains fermement, le fixant. Il était si magnifique… Doux, la peau blanche quasi brillant à la lueur de la lune les épaisses pointes de cheveux blonds bougeant à peine dans la brise fraiche ses yeux regardant les étoiles lascivement. Sa posture toute entière était imprudente : au repos._

_Il y avait une chance qu'elle ne le revoie plus jamais… et elle devrait s'en trouver ravie, soulagée. Dieu savait que l'école allait être en paix enfin. Mais elle ne ressentit rien d'autre que … de la déception. Elle ne pouvait pas appeler ça de la tristesse. Non. Elle n'était pas triste._

_Elle pinça ses lèvres, plissant les yeux._

_Elle le surprit, son corps instable, quand elle se tendit brusquement et récupéra de ses mains le ballon de foot._

_« Oi, qu'est-ce que tu fiches, putain ? » Demanda-t-il, bien que la morsure ne fût pas dans son ton tandis qu'il la regardait de haut._

_Elle sourit, tapotant le ballon avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle disait joyeusement : « Tu aimes faire des paris, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi alors si je dis que je peux mettre un touchdown en un-contre-un avec toi ? Si j'y arrive, tu devras m'appeler par mon prénom, au moins une fois. »_

_Elle devenait folle, défiant le démon du lycée Deimon dans son lieu de prédilection. Et pour quoi ? Elle voulait l'entendre l'appeler Mamori, et elle voulait qu'il pense ce qu'il dirait. Pas comme le jour où elle avait été kidnappée._

_Au lieu de lui rire au nez ou de lui jeter au visage qu'elle était ridicule, comme elle avait cru qu'il se conduirait, il lui sourit comme un maniaque et récupéra bien vite le ballon._

_« Et si je gagne ? » Ronronna-t-il, ses yeux verts luisant avec une diabolique intention._

_Elle sourcilla. S'il gagnait ? Il lui permettait de choisir l'issue de sa probable victoire ?_

_Elle n'avait pas dû être assez rapide pour lui répondre car il commença à pouffer encore tout en commençant à marcher vers le terrain. « Ke ke ke. Peu importe. Je vais y penser, putain d'ex-manager. »_

Elle y était presque. Elle était presque dans la zone de fin !

Elle apercevait l'imposant poteau de la zone d'en-but facilement caché par l'obscurité, la douce lumière de la lune ne l'atteignant pas.

Ses poumons étaient laborieux, son souffle se fit bruyant, dures expirations dans la nuit paisible. Son cœur tambourinait sous l'adrénaline et l'effort. Ses jambes commençaient à s'échauffer à chaque foulée, et la transpiration gouttait finement sur son front.

Elle avait peur au-delà de la raison du fait qu'Hiruma avait purement et simplement disparu. Elle ne pouvait l'entendre nulle part, mais n'osait pas stopper pour voir s'il était toujours aux alentours. Non, elle n'allait pas tomber dans son piège !

Un rictus de victoire fleurit joliment sur son visage, un petit rire sortant de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle approchait la bande blanche peinte sur le gazon, marquant la ligne d'en-but. Elle gagnait ! _Elle gagnait !_

Un bras jaillit de l'obscurité, sa manche bleu électrique remontée pour exposer la peau douce et tendue de l'avant-bras musclé, claquant et enserrant sa taille. Les muscles du bras serrèrent avec force et elle poussa un cri aigu quand elle fut soudainement stoppée dans son sprint désespéré et tirée brutalement en arrière contre un solide corps chaud, la jetant sur le coussin frais de la pelouse avec son poids plus lourd.

« Ouf ! » Glapit-elle, son souffle dur et laborieux, et son esprit dérouté sous la surprise.

Taclée. Elle avait été taclée.

Et il… avait été gentil pour ça. Cela n'avait pas été plus inconfortable que si elle était tombée simplement d'elle-même.

Cette pensée lui causa une curieuse agitation dans le ventre pendant que ses joues devenaient rouges d'indignation. Il s'était joué d'elle ! Il l'avait laissé _penser_ qu'elle était en train de gagner… et était arrivé à la dernière seconde pour sans effort la mettre au sol, sa victoire à portée de pieds !

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées frustrées, un souffle tiède tomba dans son oreille tandis qu'il pouffait.

« Dommage, putain d'ex-manager. Et tu étais si proche, aussi. »

Elle prit un air renfrogné et poussa brusquement son corps contre le bras musclé toujours enroulé autour de sa taille, une demande silencieuse qu'il la laisse se relever. Quand il se resserra simplement, la tenant coincée contre toute la longueur de son corps, elle resta immobile, son cœur commençant lentement à battre pour quelque chose d'autre que de l'effort physique.

Elle devint douloureusement consciente de chaque chose à cet instant. L'air frais de la nuit, la pelouse chatouillant sa joue, le cuir de la balle maintenue contre sa poitrine, le cœur battant avec force contre son propre dos, le souffle doux caressant avec chaleur sa nuque.

Déglutissant, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le bout de son nez faillit frôler le sien et son cœur fit un bond.

Le caractère grave de son visage, le léger air renfrogné de sa bouche et le sérieux de ses profonds yeux verts, firent accélérer sa respiration et ses yeux chercher les siens.

« H… Hiruma ? » Murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle. Le bras lâcha sa taille et il amena sa grande main aux longs doigts attraper son menton à elle.

« Hum » fut sa seule réponse avant qu'il ne raccourcisse la distance et presse ses lèvres gentiment sur les siennes.

Son souffle marqua un temps, ses yeux bleu clair s'ouvrirent en grand. C'était le plus dénudé des contacts : si faible qu'il pouvait difficilement être considéré comme un baiser, mais elle sentit son impact directement jusqu'au bout de ses petits orteils. C'était comme un coup d'adrénaline, débordant des sens de son corps.

Il se retira, un sourire impudent et léger surplombant ses lèvres tremblotantes, avant de s'écarter complètement.

Elle cligna des yeux, stupéfaite, tandis qu'il se mettait sur ses pieds, dépoussiérant son jean. Elle le regarda indistinctement quand il commença à plonger les mains dans ses poches arrière de pantalon. Il jura et commença à chercher dans les poches de devant.

Ce qu'il cherchait il devait l'avoir trouvé car un large sourire narquois apparu sur ses traits.

Il se tourna soudainement vers elle et tomba accroupi devant elle tandis qu'elle venait juste de se mettre sur son séant.

« Hé ! » Commença-t-elle quand de longs doigts s'enroulèrent lâchement autour de l'un de ses poignets et le tira à lui. Elle vit que l'objet pour lequel il avait fouillé dans ses poches apparaissait être un simple stylo à encre noire dont il usa sur sa paume, gribouillant quelque chose sur sa peau.

Pour finir, il capuchonna le stylo et se releva.

Sur un rictus, il pointa le stylo sur sa main tandis qu'elle lisait avec curiosité le message. « Personne d'autre ne connait ça, pas même le putain de gros cul ou le kicker puant. Donne-le à qui que ce soit et je t'enverrai en Enfer. »

Elle fixa sa main et puis lui, demandant silencieusement pourquoi il lui donnerait quelque chose de si clairement privé. Au lieu d'expliquer, il ramassa juste le ballon de football américain qui était comme abandonné à leur côté et sans remords lui passa devant, la laissant toute seule sur le sombre terrain de foot.

Pendant un bon moment, elle resta juste assise, se complaisant dans la lueur argentée de la lune. Elle sourit, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle jetait un autre coup d'œil aux lettres désordonnées écrites au milieu de sa main : _devilbat_commander21 _

Maintenant … si seulement elle avait pu apprendre comment se servir d'un ordinateur …


	5. Distraction XIX : Eau courante

**Distraction XIX : Eau courante {Partie 1}**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est la première partie d'une scène de deux ou trois. ATTENTION ! Cette scénette contient une situation sexuelle explicite avec des descriptions graphiques, de la vulgarité et du blasphème. Lisez-le à vos risques et périls, merci vous êtes prévenus. :]

Elle était _si _frustrée avec elle-même.

Elle repartit en courant vers l'école, la lueur dorée des lampadaires illuminant au passage son expression exaspérée.

Bon dieu, qu'elle était stupide ! Après tout, oublier le dossier avec tous les jeux cruciaux contre les Teikoku Alexanders n'était vraiment _pas_ l'idée la plus intelligente qu'elle ait jamais eue. Oh, c'était juste un incident bénin, bien sûr…

Mais c'était un léger incident qu'elle espérait que le capitaine de l'équipe n'ait pas encore découvert.

Avec le Christmas Bowl dans quelques jours seulement, l'homme était devenu carrément _intolérant_. Il s'était transformé en une bête durant les entraînements, même si tout le monde était déjà entrainé par les as de matchs antérieurs. Avec sa capsule à oxygène transformée, il avait prit la terrifiante habitude de pourchasser et presque écraser quiconque il surprenait en train de prendre ne serait-ce que dix secondes de souffle sans sa permission.

Et même si elle n'était juste que la manager, elle se sentait tout aussi à plat que les autres, ayant été forcée de rédiger tous les jeux imaginables et de les placer dans chaque scénario possible. Puis il y avait aussi écrire chaque probable contre-attaque des Teikoku Alexanders contre eux, rechercher tout sur tout pour chaque joueur de leur équipe, et puis d'en discuter avec lui. Ce dernier à lui seul avait de quoi drainer toutes ses forces.

Même la personnalité odieuse d'Hiruma avait incroyablement empiré. Il ne l'a taquinait plus juste sur ses réflexes maternels, ou sa tendance à s'opposer à lui, ou encore son addiction au sucre. Non, il la cherchait maintenant sur le plus petit détail, comme ses cheveux, ses habits, son écriture, comment elle marchait, et même comment elle mangeait.

C'était _horrible_.

Et ça n'a pas aidé quand il a été particulièrement odieux les jours où elle n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit de sommeil.

A un moment, Musashi et Doburoku-sensei l'avaient tous deux rassurés que c'était juste son agitation à être confiné à sa capsule d'oxygène presque 24 heures/24, et que ce n'était pas incroyable qu'il ressente toujours un peu la douleur et la gêne dans son bras. Ils lui confièrent également leur soupçon qu'il était terriblement excité à l'idée du match à venir, et que Hiruma étant, et bien, Hiruma… il l'exprimait de la manière la plus violente et négative possible.

Toujours… s'il trouvait ce dossier…

Elle grogna.

Il la ferait se sentir lamentable.

Il prendrait surement ça pour de la paresse une négligence extrême impardonnable. Il serait probablement si méchant à propos de ça, ce qui dépendrait de son état d'esprit, elle craignit de pouvoir enfin le frapper la prochaine chance qu'elle le prenne hors de sa capsule.

Et cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, elle le savait déjà. Elle pouvait le voir maintenant, sortant son terrifiant livre de menace et notant quelque chose comme « Une officielle du Comité de Discipline attaque un étudiant blessé sans défense dans un acte de violence gratuite. »

Quand elle traversa enfin le terrain de l'école, elle prit un raccourci pour le local caché dans l'obscurité couvrante du bâtiment principal de l'école.

Elle diminua sa foulée une fois en vue de la porte grise, mais elle combattit l'impulsion de l'ouvrir aussitôt.

Essayant de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements chaotiques de son cœur, elle réalisa qu'elle devait s'y prendre avec précautions. Après tout, elle n'était pas entièrement sûre qu'Hiruma soit toujours là, comme il était en général le dernier à partir. Mais s'il l'était, elle savait qu'elle devrait se montrer détendue et prétendre avoir oublié quelque chose d'autre. Cela dépendrait d'où il était dans la salle, elle pourrait essayer de récupérer le dossier en repartant.

En assumant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore _remarqué_, et elle priait silencieusement qu'il ne l'ait pas justement.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, se composant une attitude dégagée, elle attrapa la poignée et entrouvrit la porte.

Le club était silencieux et sombre, excepté pour la douce lueur dorée qui filtrait de la salle adjacente des casiers. La lumière et le son d'une douche étaient suffisants pour deviner que le club n'était pas vide.

Et ce quelqu'un était visiblement l'insupportable quater-back, preuve étant sa capsule à oxygène reposant silencieuse et vide sur le sol sombre près de l'entrance de la salle des casiers.

Mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention.

Son regard était rivé à l'usé dossier noir calé sous un classeur, les deux étant au milieu de l'étagère de la bibliothèque calée dans le coin. Elle sourit, immensément soulagée de trouver qu'il était resté là où elle l'avait laissé.

Prudemment, surveillant le seuil de la salle des casiers, comme si elle s'attendait à voir jaillir Hiruma dans la seconde (ou peut-être même l'attendait-il), elle avança silencieusement vers la bibliothèque et récupéra prestement le dossier plein à craquer de dessous le classeur.

Tout aussi rapidement, elle revient vers la porte, voulant s'enfuir d'ici aussi vite que possible avant d'être prise sur le fait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit un bruit.

Sa main s'immobilisa sur la poignée de la porte. Clignant des yeux, elle se tourna vers la salle des casiers, doutant de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« _Putain_… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement. Cette fois, elle l'avait entendu comme du cristal.

Mais …

Ses sourcils froncés, elle alla jusqu'à la salle des casiers avec lenteur et incertitude, ressentant les prémices de l'inquiétude. Allait-il bien ? Il semblait qu'il avait … mal ?

Elle entendit son grognement étouffé de nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

Avant qu'elle n'ait réalisé ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle avait reposé le dossier sur la table et s'était précipité vers la salle embuée des casiers.

Oh, mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Avait-il glissé et chuté ? S'était-il écrasé sur son bras blessé ?

C'est seulement lorsqu'elle eut posé le pied sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de douches, l'épaisse vapeur et le sifflement de l'eau augmentant autour d'elle, qu'elle reprit contact avec la réalité.

Ses yeux écarquillés, elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, le rouge lui montant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Oh, mon dieu, qu'était-elle en train de _faire _?

Non, non, _non, __**non **_! Elle commença à reculer. Elle n'allait _pas _être surprise dans les douches des garçons ! Et sûrement pas par le maitre du chantage lui-même… qui était juste trois cabines plus loin… nu …

Et gémissant comme s'il agonissait lentement.

« _Hum_… »

Mon dieu, _était_-il tombé ? Et s'il essayait de se relever et n'y arrivait pas ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, tordant ses mains anxieusement, déchirée entre le désir d'aller auprès de lui, pour être sûre qu'il allait bien… et le désir de s'enfuir à toute vitesse avant que sa vie ne soit ruinée. Elle savait, _savait_ que s'il la découvrait là, il ne la lâcherait _plus_. Ce serait l'_ultime_ chantage contre elle quelque chose qu'elle savait ne pas pouvoir nier comme pour les photos d'elle dans sa tenue de pom-pom girl ou quand elle était au beau milieu de dévorer une boîte de choux à la crème sans la moindre distinction.

Non, ce serait d'un tout autre niveau. Ce serait du _vrai_ chantage, quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire si jamais elle le recroiserait à l'avenir.

Mais… il semblait être si mal en point. Comment pourrait-elle jamais se pardonner de s'en aller, égoïstement pour sa propre réputation, pour apprendre seulement plus tard de Musashi ou de Sena qu'il _s'était_ vraiment évanoui et qu'elle aurait pu l'aider si elle en avait eu l'opportunité ?

« _Hum ! ...__**Merde **_… ! »

Son juron fit réagir son instinct maternel et avant qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ses pieds la propulsèrent vers le cabine de douche dans laquelle il était. Quand elle fut assez proche pour zieuter depuis le coin l'espace rectangulaire, son nom, sur le bout de la langue, la choqua brusquement.

…Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé si elle avait jamais regardé un film X, elle aurait rougit furieusement et peut-être été offensée de se voir poser des questions aussi privées. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà accidentellement surpris l'un des joueurs des Devil bats alors qu'ils se changeaient, elle aurait du-tac-au-tac répondu que non.

…Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà surpris Hiruma Youichi pendant qu'il se douchait, son dos tendu contre la paroi carrelée, sa tête penchée et ses yeux plissés… un poing glissant sur sa …

Son visage était écarlate de mortification, sa voix bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle voulait désespérément partir, s'enfuir du club que le dossier soit _damné _!

Mais elle ne pouvait pas … qu'importe qu'elle soit horrifiée ou le nombre de fois où elle hurla mentalement à son corps de _bouger_. Elle était gelée sur place, incapable de regarder ailleurs. Quelque chose avait pris le contrôle de ses muscles et de ses yeux, la forçant à rester où elle était, la forçant à _regarder_ …

De l'eau chaude alourdit les mèches blondes de cheveux, coule sur les joues osseuses en glissant le long d'un nez fin. Les éclaboussures bouillantes rebondissent sur les larges épaules et le torse. De fins ruisseaux dégoulinent autour d'un fort bras valide comme des veines protubérantes tandis que l'autre bras est drapé fermement dans une manche bleue imperméable retenu par son écharpe. De minces rubans d'eau dévalèrent les reliefs d'un abdomen musclé, par-dessus une taille étroite, et le long de ses jambes alors que ses hanches bougeaient en cadence …

… _Oh _…

C'était un son féminin au souffle coupé qui fit écho dans son esprit.

Elle tremblait faiblement, ses yeux exorbités rivés à l'épaisse taille gonflée de sa … _bite_.

Elle gémit faiblement, sa visage de plus en plus brûlant. La force commença à quitter ses joues lorsque le terme cru fleurit dans son esprit, la taquinant en lui envoyant des picotements le long de la peau elle sentit distinctement ses seins se durcir.

Une chaleur liquide s'embrassa dans son ventre tandis qu'elle le regardait, fascinée, pomper d'un poing serré la longueur imposante de son érection, la relâchant tantôt pour prendre au creux de sa main ses couilles, si lourdes et pleines en regardant alors qu'il les malaxait.

« _Oh, __**puuutain !**_ » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il resserra un cruel poing serré autour de la tête de son érection, la brusquant par de vifs mouvements sauvages. Sa voix était rude et tendue, son souffle bruyant et laborieux, les sons gras foncièrement masculins montaient en volume.

C'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'aider lui-même… comme s'il était en train de perdre le contrôle … de … quelque chose.

Et puis… il y parvint.

Son cœur à elle loupa un battement et sa bouche forma un O.

Son corps tout entier à lui se tendit brusquement, les muscles visiblement serrés fermement son dos se cambra contre le mur et il rejeta la tête en arrière ses dents grincèrent ensemble tandis que ses sourcils se froncèrent bien fort comme s'il était à l'agonie. Soudain, un grognement guttural monta du fond de sa gorge alors qu'une épaisse substance blanche jaillissait de la tête enflée de son érection, pour atterrir collant sur le mur opposé, sa main ramenant ce rythme frénétique de pomper à des coups profonds et étroits. Son torse œuvrait alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, comme s'il venait juste de courir trois kilomètres, et son corps se reposa contre le mur dans un état de brusque épuisement.

Sa bouche à elle était devenue complètement sèche, ayant été peu à peu entrouverte tandis qu'elle observait toute la scène. Elle devint vaguement consciente de combien ses mamelons étaient douloureux et l'espace entre ses jambes palpitait de chaleur, ses dessous étant inconfortablement trempés.

C'est seulement lorsqu'il retira sa main de la chair curieusement douce et soupira un faible juron qu'elle appréhenda intégralement ce qui s'était passé : ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait _vu_, _qui_ elle voyait en train de le faire…

Elle se tenait au beau milieu de la salle de douche des garçons, ses vêtements devenus lourds à cause de la moiteur de l'eau chaude. Le fameux quarterback des Devil Bat était nu et trempé en face d'elle, et elle venait juste d'être témoin de …

_Le célèbre quarterback des Devil Bat … Devil Bat… Quarterback …_

_**Hiruma.**_

La réalisation du terrible danger qu'elle frôler, le danger de l'humiliation et du chantage, lui fit plaquer une main sur sa bouche dans un silence horrifié. Le cœur battant, ses yeux bleu cristal grand ouverts, elle commença lentement à se mettre hors de vue, elle ouvrit ses oreilles, guettant le moindre son qui pourrait indiquer qu'il avait remarquer qu'il n'était plus seul.

Tout du long, elle se répéta un mantra pour se rassurer dans son esprit, se disant à elle-même que tout irait bien, qu'il ne l'attraperait pas. Il ne saurait pas qu'elle venait de l'observer pendant un vulnérable instant très privé, un moment qui l'affecta plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Elle était coupable de _voyeurisme_… mais il ne le saurait pas. Il n'en aura _jamais _connaissance _**pour toujours**_.

Ayant récupéré le dossier en repartant, elle fit glisser de nouveau la porte vivement et silencieusement, et quand elle fut sure que tout était en place, elle se tourna et verrouilla.

Qu'importe combien de fois elle essaya de se rassurer, elle savait au fond qu'elle se racontait simplement des mensonges.

Il saurait. Oh, mon Dieu, il _saurait_.

Il en faisait son _affaire_ de savoir, en faisait son affaire de _tout_ savoir qui tournait autour de lui. C'était un maître pour recueillir de sérieuses infos et parfois même de dévastateurs chantages sur quelqu'un et _tout le monde_.

Sauf elle. Auparavant, elle avait pour habitude de s'enorgueillir en sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien trouver de sale sur son compte car elle était une _bonne_ fille. Elle avait de la satisfaction à savoir que le meilleur chantage qu'il pourrait lui servir ne concernerait que d'inoffensives choses, des bricoles qui ne la hanteraient pas finalement pour le restant de ses jours si l'information tombait entre de mauvaises mains.

Ou plus vraisemblablement… celles d'Hiruma.

Mais tout était terminé désormais.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, quelque part, il y aurait le moindre détail qui lui dirait aussitôt tout et il saurait. Il saurait et distribuerait l'information dès lors autour de l'école.

Une partie d'elle était confiante qu'il faudrait plus que des mots de la bouche du Diable lui-même pour convaincre les autres de ce qu'elle avait fait… mais son cœur sombra, se souvenant qu'elle traitait avec _Hiruma_. Il avait toujours des preuves pour appuyer ses dires… il ne bluffait jamais à propos de ses chantages.

Elle sentit de chaudes larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux tandis qu'elle courait. Le dossier qui était serré contre sa poitrine était lourd. Sa preuve à lui qu'elle avait bien été là était ce dossier qu'il trouverait manquant…

Le vent se fit frais, des doigts caressants, frôlant ses joues et son cou alors que ses poumons travaillaient pour rester au niveau de son cœur emballé.

Elle avait seulement voulu _aider_… Elle avait pensé qu'il avait _mal_… elle ne _savait_ pas…

Il ne la croirait jamais…


	6. Distraction XXIII : Goût cruel

**Distraction XXIII : Goût cruel**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

**Note de l'auteur :** Un truc angoissant, tiré des questions « Et si ». _Et si_… les Devil Bats n'avaient pas gagné ?

Ça laissait un goût amer sur la langue, regarder le puissamment intelligent, l'optimiste psychotique et calme, Hiruma défoncer la salle aux casiers. C'était cruel, faisant couler de chaudes larmes de ses yeux à elle c'était cruel, faisant trembler la main qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

Ils venaient tout juste de perdre contre les Ojo White Knights … d'un seul point.

Le rêve inatteignable de jouer au Christmas Bowl était détruit.

_Hiruma_ était détruit.

« _Putain, putain, __**putain !**_ » Chaque juron lâché était rythmé d'un coup de pied ou de poing contre une porte de casier.

Il était tel un animal sauvage, attaquant quoi que ce soit sur son chemin tandis qu'il arpentait la salle close, allant de-ci de-là, passant devant elle une demi-douzaine de fois, l'odeur de la pluie, de la sueur, de la boue et de la pelouse lui fouettant le nez alors que l'air tournoyait autour de lui.

Elle pouvait sentir son cœur se briser pour lui, consciente qu'elle ne pouvait pas appréhender la déception déchirante et la rage absolue qu'il exprimait.

Mais elle pouvait sentir quelque chose d'autre dans la façon qu'il avait de se mouvoir, elle pouvait le percevoir dans sa propre voix.

Il se haïssait lui-même. Il ne blâmait personne à part lui pour leur défaite. Il savait qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux, les poussant jusqu'à leurs extrêmes limites autant physiques que mentales. Mais ce n'avait pas été suffisant. Et il se blâmait.

Il se voyait comme un raté un raté envers ses amis, son équipe et son rêve un échec en tant que meneur, capitaine et quaterback. Il se répugnait lui-même.

Et elle ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il était un héros. Ils étaient _tous_ des héros. Ils étaient une équipe qui avait été sous-estimée durant longtemps à cause du manque de joueurs expérimentés et de temps de jeu. Leurs victoires étaient toujours considérées comme dû à la chance ou à des miracles. Mais ils avaient prouvé à chacun qu'il se trompait : prouvé au monde qu'il fallait plus que de l'entrainement et de la discipline pour gagner en effet il fallait du cœur, du courage, de la détermination et de la volonté. Il fallait l'amitié et le support de tous les autres membres de l'équipe. Il fallait le besoin de croire que rien n'était achevé une fois surpassé.

De chaudes larmes menacèrent de couler et elle se rebella contre sa gorge serrée, contre la forte envie de faire jaillir en sanglotant son abattement de le voir dans cet état.

Personne d'autre ne se tabassait si horriblement qu'il le faisait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout auprès de lui qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait bougé. Elle l'écouta et le regarda décharger ses sales sombres émotions sur les casiers devant lui, ses poings frappant encore et encore l'acier gris, laissant de profondes bosses dans le sillage de son attaque brutale.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle remarqua les béantes coupures sanguinolentes sur ses jointures qu'elle sut qu'il avait définitivement besoin de s'arrêter.

Elle souleva sans mot dire une petite main et la posa sur son biceps nu, les muscles sous la dure peau tiède requise pour le quaterback. Pendant un moment, il ne sembla pas réaliser qu'elle le touchait, continuant de cracher des vulgarités et de pilonner les portes de casier.

Mais cela ne la découragea pas. Il avait besoin d'elle elle le savait. Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin d'apaiser la blessure. Même si tout le reste criait _« Danger ! Ecarte-toi ! »_, elle savait que si elle reculait maintenant, si elle le laissait à lui-même comme son violent langage corporel le lui ordonnait, cela empirerait juste les choses…

Elle passa vivement sous son bras en silence et se glissa entre son imposant corps, élargi par la masse de ses protections, et les portes pulvérisées de casier, avant qu'elle n'enroule ses bras autour de sa taille fuselée, amenant son plus petit corps doux à elle contre le sien, ne se préoccupant pas qu'il était humide et boueux de la tempête précédente. Elle reposa sa joue sur son torse élancé.

Son cœur à lui martelait un rythme nerveux débordant d'adrénaline et elle resserra ses bras, fermant les paupières pour juguler le flot brulant de ses pleurs, se débattant furieusement contre le désir de les laisser couler. Quelqu'un avait à être fort ici, et ça n'allait pas être Hiruma.

Il y eut un dernier fracas métallique retentissant de chair rencontrant du métal avec de la force brute… et puis tout fut silencieux, la rude respiration irrégulière au-dessus d'elle étant l'unique son restant dans la sombre morne salle des casiers.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil, déglutissant contre le nœud dans sa gorge, lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles à lui relâcher l'éreintante tension et rigidité, et le sentit peser plus lourd dans ses bras alors qu'il s'appuyait de tout son poids de perdant sur elle.

Au-dessus d'elle, il avait noué ses bras et s'arc-boutait contre les casiers profondément bosselés, la moitié de son visage cachée par eux. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans le jeu des ombres et des lumières de la salle était le sinistre air renfrogné qui se peignait sur ses lèvres.

C'était passé …


	7. Distraction XXVI : Migraine

**Distraction XXVI : Migraine**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

Il souffla lentement dans son chewing-gum. Il s'épandit au-delà de ses lèvres, formant une bulle élastique et collante d'un bleu blafard, qui cessa de grandir juste sous ses yeux vert émeraude aux cils sombres. Les iris félins étaient fixés paresseusement sur le petit derrière bougeant de long en large de l'autre côté de la salle du club. Il était menu, en forme de cœur et féminin, tassé admirativement dans son bermuda serré épousant ses formes qui couvrait de longues cuisses fermes et s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de fins mollets à la carnation claire.

*_Merde_* Pensa-t-il machinalement, un fin sourcil se haussant tandis qu'il commençait oisivement une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum après que la précédente éclata.

Il devait l'admettre, la fichue femme avait une belle silhouette, ce qui le surprit notablement, connaissant la quantité de choux à la crème qu'elle dévorait presque tous les jours.

Il s'adossa lentement, son regard ne quittant jamais l'objet de son attention, sa chaise basculant, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut placé tout son poids sur les pieds arrières. Il croisa ses doigts ensemble, les fit reposer sur sa poitrine et d'un coup de pied mit ses jambes sur la table à roulettes, lui cachant la vue.

Elle était à quatre pattes, frottant férocement quelque chose sur le sol près des étagères, franchement inconsciente que la position qu'elle lui offrait au regard valait d'être analysée scrupuleusement.

Elle fredonnait quelque chose, également. Il aurait probablement su le reconnaitre si ça n'avait pas été si faux, et il était sérieusement tenté de lui en faire la remarque, juste pour la mettre en rogne.

Il sentit un petit sourire en coin retords étirer ses lèvres tandis que sa bulle explosait encore.

Ouais, il aimait lorsqu'elle montait sur ses grands chevaux à propos de n'importe quelle connerie aimait cette bravade.

En parlant de ça.

Il frotta l'arrière de sa tête, trouvant la petite bosse qui s'y formait et grimaça faiblement, sentant que c'était toujours douloureux. C'était le résultat qu'une forte claque à la tête reçue hier. Putain, ça lui filait la migraine, aussi.

Laissant sa main retomber, il pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté, prenant la vue sous un autre angle.

Ouais, il était plutôt au courant de leur relation et de comment elle avait évolué. Tout d'abord, elle avait été cette harpie qui avait les couilles de se mettre en travers de tout ce qu'il faisait de ses capacités de chantage, de son artillerie, de comment il portait son uniforme.

Désormais c'était un important membre de son équipe, le supportant en tant que le commandant qu'il était tout en le remettant à sa place lorsqu'il devenait un peu trop …_enthousiaste_ à propos de certaines choses.

Il souleva de nouveau sa main et l'étudia.

Une large paume. Des doigts fuselés avec des os longs. Un mince mais solide poignet.

Il regarda de nouveau le ferme arrière-train féminin qui ne _demandait_ qu'à …

… Son rictus carnassier fut le produit de pensées impies et choses pernicieuses alors que sans mot il laissa sa chaise retomber sur ses quatre pieds avant de se lever et de marcher silencieusement en direction de la manager maternelle de son équipe, sa main levée et ses doigts largement écarté, ressemblant à une arme brandie.

Peut-être était-il grand temps que leur relation passe à un autre niveau …

**BONUS :**

« Sena… c'est… bien la trace d'une main sur la figure d'Hiruma-senpai ? » Souffla Monta dans son oreille, déboussolé devant lui.

Il se retourna, cligna des yeux. A l'évidence, à l'autre bout du terrain, parlant à Musashi, se tenait leur scandaleux et mortel capitaine, et aussi clair que le jour, il y avait distinctement la marque rouge parfaite d'une main en travers de sa joue.

« Ke he he ! » Ricana sarcastiquement Monta, rigolant à ses côtés : « Tu te demandes ce qui s'est passé, hein Sena ? »

« Ouais… » Murmura-t-il, distrait par le soudain souvenir d'auparavant, lorsqu'il avait été bousculé par Mamori alors qu'elle déboulait de la salle du club, ses joues roses et ses yeux crachant des flammes, une de ses mains frottant l'autre tandis qu'elle s'éloignait…

« Oh, Sena, ça va ? » Demanda brusquement Monta, le fixant curieusement.

Il hocha la tête silencieusement, ses yeux clairement exorbités.


	8. Distraction XXII : Odeur Aguichante

**Distraction XXII : Odeur aguichante / Eau courante {Partie 2}**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

Un petit sourire narquois tordit ses lèvres et il s'avança sous le jet brûlant de la douche, soupirant lourdement alors qu'il passait ses longs doigts au travers des mèches détrempées de ses cheveux décolorés.

Lavé, les muscles relâchés grâce à l'eau chaude, et la pression de ses pensées réduite à de silencieux riens, il gifla paresseusement les robinets, les faisant tournoyer jusqu'à ce que les mitigeurs fussent fermement serrés.

« Fichue bite ! » Grogna-t-il en s'extrayant de la cabine de douche.

Et en fonçant tout droit dans un mur invisible de pêches.

Il recula, clignant des yeux de surprise à la brusque attaque de l'odeur fruitée et douce.

« Bordel… ? » Grogna-t-il, faisant la grimace tandis qu'il agitait la main avec irritation, pour faire disparaitre l'obstacle invisible avant de le franchir.

Nu et trempé, sans en être troublé le moins du monde, il se saisit d'une serviette blanche étalée en travers du comptoir. Il s'attela à se sécher, une tâche difficile avec une seule main. Ça n'avait jamais manqué de l'énerver à la fin : ça lui prenait deux fois plus de temps et il n'avait pas le dos parfaitement sec.

« Tsss ! » Morigéna-t-il en frictionnant ses cheveux.

S'il y avait un moment où il aurait bien eu besoin de l'aide maternelle de la fichue Anezaki, ça aurait été pour l'essuyer correctement.

Anezaki.

Il balança hargneusement sa serviette et fixa son reflet dans le miroir, les yeux plissés et la bouche tordue par un air renfrogné, les pointes de ses cheveux décolorés partant en tout sens.

Sacrée femme, toujours dans sa fichue tête à lui. Elle l'énervait.

Il savait qu'il avait besoin de concentrer toute son attention sur l'équipe, de les préparer jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant le Christmas Bowl, mais _putain de dieu_, elle arrivait toujours à être en tête de ses pensées ! Quoi avec sa putain de bouche rose, ces putains d'yeux bleus, ces longues cuisses … minuscule putain de taille… ses sacrés bons nichons…

Sa bite eut un tressautement affamé, son sang s'épaissit dans ses veines alors qu'il s'imaginait Mademoiselle chic s'abaissant à sa corruption à lui…

« Putain… j'ai besoin de m'allonger. » Grogna-t-il avec irritation, grattant de fatigue l'arrière de sa tête tandis qu'il jaugeait sa toute nouvelle érection. Et que ne pourrait-il plus apprécier que d'avoir Anezaki se charger de ce problème pour lui… de préférence à genoux, les poignets menottés derrières le dos, obligeamment soumise et prête à l'emploi, à faire tout ce qu'il voulait …

Une vive image sexuelle torride explosa dans son esprit : sa dure bite pompée par cette petite et chaude bouche, une de ses mains à lui agrippant ses doux cheveux bruns à elle, la tenant immobile tandis qu'il baiserait sa gorge avec gourmandise … ces lèvres roses rebondies étirées sur sa largeur épaisse à lui alors qu'elle le sucerait comme une morfale …

Il grogna de dégout lorsque sa bite commença à vibrer.

Avec humeur, il pelotonna la serviette dans l'évier et sortit de la salle de douche.

Ouais… il avait _effectivement_ besoin de s'allonger.

« Ke ke ke ke, tu ressembles à de la merde, putain de manager. »

Ce furent les exacts premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche après avoir claqué la porte du club, la théâtralisation habituelle marquant son arrivée.

Elle se crispa à sa railleuse remarque offensante, sa prise se resserrant sur le livre de jeu tandis qu'elle combattait une brusque rougeur sur le visage et une fine pointe d'irritation.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ne regarder aucun des membres de l'équipe et spécialement le Diable lui-même quand il commença à fouiner, aboyant des ordres et des annonces. Elle pouvait sentir les regards curieux sur elle, et elle réalisa qu'ils avaient eux aussi remarqués son apparence négligée. Mais elle ne pouvait reconnaitre aucun d'entre eux à la place, elle fixa avec détermination les X et les O qui formaient la formation du Shotgun sur la page.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle n'offrait pas un beau spectacle et n'avait pas besoin de la contribution d'Hiruma pour le confirmer.

Elle avait réalisé ce matin, à son grand dam, qu'aucune quantité de maquillage ne pourrait couvrir les sombres cercles creusés sous ses yeux, ni pourrait donner à ses joues pâlottes un air plus sain et coloré. Même ses cheveux étaient crépus et légèrement ébouriffés.

Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu une _once_ de sommeil la nuit dernière. Si ce n'était pas la terrible paranoïa, détresse et terreur de ce qu'elle verrait ou entendrait d'Hiruma qui la tenait éveillée, c'était les passionnantes images assombries dans ses rêves…

Un cruel extorqueur d'un blond électrique déposant des baisers chauds et mordants le long de son cou… De longs doigts s'enroulant et pinçant ses mamelons durcis… De dures cuisses solides s'agenouillant entre les siennes plus douces, les forçant grandes ouvertes… Une main brutale creusa profondément à l'intérieur de ses minuscules dessous… Sa voix à lui, si grasse et grinçante… Crachant de sombres menaces érotiques… lui disant les choses qu'il allait lui faire... et ce qu'il allait _la_ forcer à _lui_ faire…

Elle déglutit fortement, sa bouche asséchée alors que son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Oh, Dieu, qu'allait-elle faire ? Allait-elle maintenant être hantée chaque nuit par des rêves d'attouchements et de mots sexuels par l'homme le plus indésirable qu'elle ait eu dans sa vie ?

Sa seule grâce fut qu'il ne savait décidemment pas qu'elle… l'avait _vu_…

Elle n'avait vu aucun signe ou poster de chantage, ni entendu aucune rumeur ou surprit des regards bizarres dans sa direction. Toute la journée, elle s'en était tirée sans confrontation ou indice que son innocente faute ait été porté à la connaissance du démon personnel de l'école. Donc c'était réellement un signe qu'il ne savait pas … n'est-ce pas ?

Et même alors, après l'école et coincée dans une pièce avec lui, il n'avait rien dit à ce propos, ni franchement, mystérieusement ou d'une autre manière.

Il n'avait pas abordé le sujet du dossier. D'une certaine manière, il devait avoir loupé qu'elle l'avait laissé là la nuit dernière, donc elle n'avait pas laissé théoriquement de preuves de sa présence dans le club lorsqu'elle était revenue.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas.

Il _ne_ savait_ pas_.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne le saurait _jamais _!

Son esprit tournait à toute allure et son cœur battait avec un tel soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elle était épiée par derrière.

_« Putain de manager !_ »

Juste dans son oreille.

Elle glapit, sursauta et faillit lancer le livre de jeu au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'elle s'asseyait immédiatement. Elle envoya au diabolique blond un regard terrifié, se penchant aussi loin que possible de son sourire à dents de requin. Pendant un fol instant elle pensa qu'elle avait été en quelque sorte démasquée parce qu'il lisait ses pensées.

Son sourire fendant son visage se fondit en un rusé sourire goguenard satisfait avant de se contracter de nouveau, imposant au-dessus d'elle. Même sans la masse de son équipement de protection sous le maillot rouge et blanc qui le faisait paraître plus large, il donnait toujours une impression imposante. Même la plus vulnérable vue de son bras toujours enchâssé dans un plâtre serré et reposant dans la lâche écharpe blanche ne faisait rien pour éloigner la sombre intimidation qu'il semblait exsuder sans efforts.

« Sors ta tête de ton cul, sacrée mère, et prête attention, » lança sa voix trainante tandis qu'il allait à l'autre bout de la table, sans savoir qu'il lui faisait une faveur en lui montrant son dos alors qu'il faisait face à tout le monde.

Elle relâcha l'inspiration qu'elle ne croyait pas retenir et se mordit la lèvre, jetant un coup d'œil à la page du livre de jeu. Elle se réprimanda mentalement. Elle _avait besoin_ de se relaxer… ou il allait commencer à soupçonner quelque chose…

« Et Barbichette merdique, arrête de faire le con avec ce putain de … »

Elle leva les yeux alors que l'ordre vulgaire était soudain coupé et vit ses épaules visiblement tendues sous le maillot rouge et blanc. Son cœur commença à battre quand elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas brusquement. Le pressentiment se renforça quand il respira profondément l'air autour de lui sans piper mot.

Etant debout en face de la table, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de lui était son grand dos aux larges épaules. Son visage était complètement tourné, même quand il arma l'AK - 47_ Fusil d'Assaut_ qu'il pressait auparavant contre son épaule et commença à tirer dans le plafond, le son violent et explosif égal à sa voix :

« RENDEZ-VOUS SUR CE SACRE TERRAIN, PUTAIN D'IMBECILES ! »

Et c'est avec des cris inhumains et terrifiés qu'ils obéirent, évacuant la salle du club en une importante inondation aux couleurs des Devil Bats. Leur départ rendait la salle plus grande désormais.

Mais quelque chose dans la manière d'Hiruma restant juste au même endroit, ne les pourchassant pas dehors alors qu'il abaissant lentement son arme, causant un frisson maladif le long de sa peau à elle. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Et être seule avec lui allait seulement faire empirer ce sentiment. Elle avait besoin de sortir rejoindre les autres.

En ramassant rapidement ses cahiers et ses schémas de jeux, elle bondit de sa chaise et était proche de jaillir à travers la salle… quand elle leva les yeux pour voir Hiruma donner un coup sec à la porte, la claquant pour la fermer sur un gros « bang ! ». L'appréhension pesa comme un poids mort dans son ventre quand il fit tout un spectacle en tournant le verrou de sorte à entendre un « clac ! » qui résonne.

*_Oh, s'il-vous-plait, non…*_ Murmura-t-elle mentalement, ses yeux ouverts sur une panique naissante. Elle recula jusqu'à ce que le coin de la table rebondisse contre ses fesses.

« Alors… »

Elle frissonna, le ton de sa voix à lui envoya une volée d'anxiété dégringoler le long de sa colonne vertébrale à elle. Il était bas et froid, contrôlé.

« …Tu apprécies le putain de spectacle ? »


	9. Distraction XXIV : Dispute ?

**Distraction XXIV : Dispute ?**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

**Note de la traductrice** : Pour ce chapitre les dialogues autres que ceux du couple HiruMamo seront en italique.

Ils y étaient encore.

Et ça paraissait et sonnait encore plus violent que la veille.

Sena tremblait, terrifié, dans un coin de la salle du club, regardant tandis que sa maternelle manager se dressait, orteils contre orteils, face à son blond capitaine, hurlante. Et ce dernier était déchaîné, semblant tout aussi acharné, si ce n'est plus qu'elle, avec ses doigts crispés sur son fusil mitrailleur d'un noir rutilant.

S'il n'y avait pas toujours eu l'impression qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus et s'arracher la gorge, cela aurait pu être vu comme hilarant et ridicule telles ces choses qui avaient mis le feu aux poudres :

Lundi, ça avait été sur comment il devait porter l'uniforme. Mardi, ça portait sur ses capacités à elle à nettoyer. Mercredi, sur ses jurons à lui. Jeudi, à propos de son attitude de mère poule. Vendredi, sa consommation excessive de chewing-gums.

Aujourd'hui, c'était vraisemblablement à cause d'un chou à la crème porté absent.

« Je dis que je ne l'ai pas, putain ! »

« Alors **où** est-il ? **Hein **? Il n'a pas pu s'en aller, idiot ! »

« Comment par l'Enfer saurais-je ce qui s'est passé ? Peut-être que tu l'as putain de gober comme tout le reste ! »

« **Excuse**-moi ? Es-tu en train de dire que je suis **grosse **? »

« C'est sûr que tu ne pourras pas **t'affiner**, bordel, en te farcissant de putains de pâtisseries. Tu ne fais pas des putains d'exercices ? Le fuckin' gros lard commence à être squelettique à côté de toi ! »

« Oh ! Et c'est toi qui parle de poids, hum ? On dirait que tu as **besoin** de pâtisseries ! »

« Merde, et j'en mangerai probablement si je ne pensais pas que tu boufferais ma putain de main d'abord ! »

Sena frissonna et se rapprocha de la figure musclé du kicker de l'équipe. Il leva les yeux sur l'homme à la peau bronzée, chuchotant derrière sa main :

« _Ano… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez eux … ? Ils n'ont jamais été comme ça avant. Et on dirait que ça empire, en plus…_ »

Le kicker répondit d'un léger rictus, pinçant son oreille, sa voix profonde et calme tandis qu'il parlait :

« _Tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ?_ »

Il cligna des yeux, abaissant lentement sa main. Aujourd'hui ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, essayant de trouver une sorte d'indice de ce que Musashi induisait. Comme il n'en trouvait pas, il se retourna et murmura une réponse qu'il savait ne pas être correct, mais du moins la meilleure qu'il pouvait donner :

_« Euh… le 14 février … ?_ »

« _La Saint Valentin._ »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous une soudaine révélation. Oh, c'était vrai ! C'_était_ la Saint Valentin ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Bien… ça expliquait définitivement les chocolats que Suzuna lui avait donnés plus tôt, aussi bien que les tablettes de protéines que Shin avait au hasard …

Il se pétrifia.

… avait : est-ce que Shin lui avait offert un cadeau de Saint Valentin ?

« _Hum, je pense qu'aujourd'hui est de beaucoup dans les disputes de cette semaine. Toute cette tension sexuelle a clairement atteint son point de rupture…_ » Observa guilleret le mature deuxième année, toujours pressant entre ses doigts son oreille pour passer le temps.

« Ke ke ke, ne viens-tu pas juste de jurer, putain d'ange disciplinaire-et-tout-innocente ? Quelle putain d'hypocrite ! Je pense que je vais juste mettre ceci dans mon petit carnet ici et… »

_**BAF !**_

« _… et il s'est brisé_. »

Sena ahuri, toujours choqué par le cadeau de Shin, était dès lors horrifié à la vue son amie maternelle frapper en pleine figure Hiruma d'une main ouverte. La gifle calma instantanément le quarterback extorqueur, la force du coup ayant fait basculer sa tête sur le côté alors que le Cahier du Démon tombait de ses doigts.

« Mets **ça** dans ton petit cahier, espèce … espèce de tyran ! »

Sena couina et se glissa derrière Musashi, se poussant du chemin juste à temps lorsqu'elle pivota sur ses talons et s'éloigna prestement, ses épaules crispées et ses poings serrés avec colère de chaque côté, un bruit de contrariété marquant son départ tandis qu'elle sortait d'un pas lourd.

Déglutissant, Sena risqua un coup d'œil de derrière le sécurisant Musashi, osant observer avec précaution son capitaine. Il sentit un frisson le gagner à la vue d'Hiruma toujours dans la même position, étrangement coi.

Puis une impression de danger sembla électriser l'air lorsque sa main se serra lentement en un poing ferme ou tremblant à peine.

Le cœur de Sena sauta de frayeur lorsque le senpai aux cheveux en piques se braqua soudain vers la porte, jetant le poids de son AK-47 sur la table avec un lourd _BANG_, la puissance de l'action défonçant la table de quelques pouces.

Quand son capitaine le dépassa, Sena frissonna et se fit tout petit dans le dos de Musashi, terrorisé par la rage froide de ces traits fins à la peau claire, l'émotion aussi nue qu'était vive la marque rouge sur sa joue, et il aurait pu jurer avoir vu un reflet quasi cruel et létal dans les yeux vert émeraude avant qu'il ne disparaisse au-dehors.

Presque aussitôt après sa sortie il y eut un cri d'indignation … et puis un silence abrupt.

« _Mamori-neechan !_ » S'exclama-t-il, allant d'un bond à la porte, son cœur battant d'appréhension. Il n'avait jamais vu Hiruma aussi en colère auparavant qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Allait-il lui faire mal ? Il ne voulait pas y croire : Malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait faites, ça ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'Hiruma était largement capable de faire mal physiquement … mais … si ça lui arrivait, il l'en empêcherait ! Personne, pas même quelqu'un qu'il respectait et craignait tout autant, ne poserait la main sur elle !

Sauf qu'il s'arrêta net sur le pas de la porte, s'attendant à voir quelque forme de combat sur la déserte et poussière cour d'école. Au lieu de ça, sa mâchoire se décrocha et ses yeux s'exorbitèrent alors qu'il arrivait juste à temps pour voir son senpai à la taille élancée attraper les deux poignets de Mamori d'une seule main aux longs doigts et la tirer brusquement contre son corps, son autre main enveloppant calmement son cou gracile.

En l'embrassant tout du long. Férocement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de gigoter.

Sena bégaya, son esprit dépassé par les évènements court-circuitant alors qu'il essayait d'assimiler ce qu'il voyait.

Et juste lorsqu'il la vit se pencher vers lui et se mettre doucement sur la pointe des pieds … la porte coulissa pour se fermer sur un _click_ rassurant, bloquant l'extraordinaire vision.

« _C'en est assez. Donne-leur un peu d'intimité. Ils l'ont mérité. »_

Sena resta bouche bée, estomaqué, à la porte, incapable de faire autre chose que d'hocher la tête sans mot dire…


	10. Thème XXXIII : Voir rouge

**Thème XXXIII : Voir rouge**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

Un temps-mort a été requis.

Tous ceux de l'équipe retirèrent leurs casques tandis qu'ils marchaient hors du terrain en direction du banc actuellement occupé par leur capitaine aux cheveux en piques, ainsi que par leur maternelle manager déjà à ses côtés. Alors qu'ils entouraient le banc, l'écoutant avec intensité déclamer son plan, ils avaient tous remarqués quelque peu la profonde coupure au coin de sa bouche. Ça saignait bien fort, des gouttelettes cramoisies ruisselants le long de son menton étroit pour se fondre dans le rouge de son maillot.

Ça prenait aux tripes de regarder le puissamment violent Agon contraindre leur commandant intrépide à écraser sa tête contre le sol. S'il n'avait pas eu de protections pour le protéger, les dommages auraient pu être bien pires : un nez cassé … peut-être des dents en miettes ou fendues … de profondes contusions ….

Mais même alors qu'ils l'écoutaient braillaient des ordres, ils finissaient par être distraits … par la petite main délicate de Mamori entrant dans leur champ de vision, prenant délicatement le côté intact de son visage, l'empêchant de bouger sa tête en tout sens alors qu'il continuait de déverser ses instructions saupoudrées de vulgarités.

« Putain de gros, je veux que tu tiennes cette sacrée ligne, même si t'en crèves ! Les putains de frères Ah-ah et le putain de junior, vous feriez mieux de l'aider ou je vous envoie tous direct en Enfer ! Et vous, sacrées vermisseaux … » Sa tirade enflammée continuait mais ils ne l'entendaient pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'entendit. Ils ne pouvaient pas.

Ils étaient trop choqués par la scène qui se déroulait calmement en face d'eux. Leur meneur infernal était _carrément _inconscient de la douce main de Mamori tenant en coup l'angle vif de sa mâchoire, le gardant immobile alors qu'elle tamponnait délicatement un coton imbibé d'alcool contre la petite blessure dans sa lèvre.

Ils ne pouvaient pas croire qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué… surtout lorsqu'elle bougea légèrement sa main, son pouce se déplaçant pour presser la duveteuse boulette blanche contre la coupure, la tenant fermement en place. Ça empêchait nombre de mouvements de la mâchoire tandis qu'il parlait, rendant ses mots un peu étouffés, et pourtant il était toujours imperturbable.

Ils clignèrent.

Elle approcha de son visage un tissu humide et commença à doucement frotter la mince traînée de sang sur sa mâchoire, tandis que tout du long on ne lui prêtait pas attention.

« … Compris, sacrés abrutis ? » Hurla-t-il, les faisant sursauter pour rapporter leur attention sur ses propos.

« Ou…ouais ! »

« Ouais ? » Roucoula-t-il, ses yeux verts étincelants dangereusement. Il se leva alors que le coton teinté de sang était écarté de sa bouche. « Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas sur le putain de terrain ? BOUGEZ ! »

Remettant son casque et dégainant un étincelant flingue poli, il eut un rictus diabolique : « YA-HA ! »

Avec des cris de terreur tandis qu'ils étaient renvoyés sur le terrain, des cartouches de munitions explosèrent dans le ciel et Hiruma caqueta comme un chacal fou alors qu'il les coursait.

Le sifflet résonna, signalant la fin du temps mort. Tout le monde retourna à sa place assignée.

Caché derrière l'imposante masse corpulente de Kurita et les dos de ses autres coéquipiers placés devant lui, personne ne fut le témoin de la minuscule langue rose jaillissant pour nonchalamment passer sur la coupure nettoyée.


	11. Thème LXXXVIII : Possession

**Thème LXXXVIII : Possession**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

Il avait dû y faire un truc, comme mettre un peu de lui-même sur elle ou quelque chose comme ça… parce qu'elle devenait de plus en plus consciente de l'immaturité des gens et de leur comportement mal élevé.

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde en faisait un foin.

Elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils quand elle croisa un autre groupe d'étudiants bouche bée dans l'entrée. Elle combattit le violent désir de se retourner juste pour leur demander à brûle-pourpoint ce qu'ils trouvaient de si choquant à la voir vadrouiller dans la veste d'Hiruma.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en couple ou quoi que ce soit.

C'était sa faute, après tout Laisser sa veste de la tenue des Devil Bats dans la salle du club pour la nuit. Mais ce n'était _pas_ sa faute si quelqu'un l'avait prise, ce qu'elle avait découvert plus tard ce matin-là.

La déception et la culpabilité écrasante d'avoir déjà perdu son morceau du cadeau qu'Hiruma avait donné à tout ceux de l'équipe, alors que ce n'était pas son genre d'être généreux, n'était rien par rapport à la surprise totale ressentie lorsque le rude capitaine en question ne lui avait que jeté sa propre veste à la figure au lieu de la faire s'apitoyer sur cette bourde comme elle l'avait initialement prévu.

Depuis, elle n'avait pas été capable de douter de la singulière prévenance de cet instant, pour beaucoup parce qu'il s'était barré juste après… mais aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas résisté à la chaleur que la veste lui fournissait. Elle n'avait rien apporté de chaud à se mettre sur le dos, ayant présumé que sa veste lui tendrait les bras à son arrivée au club.

Tandis qu'elle se frayait un passage hors de l'école à travers les portes et en bas des escaliers, elle resserra la veste de deux-tailles trop grande pour elle autour de son corps, s'étreignant elle-même pour contrer le froid mordant de l'air hivernal, ses mains englouties dans les manches tirant le col plus près encore de son visage.

Elle sentit un léger frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'elle inhala accidentellement, pour la énième fois de la journée, la très tentante senteur épicée de la Cologne et de l'absolue virilité. Une légère bouffée de chaleur pourpra ses joues.

Elle avait décidément besoin de trouver Hiruma et de lui rendre sa veste.

Un sourire de soulagement germa sur ses lèvres quand elle remarqua près du local du club le kicker de l'équipe dans sa tenue de travail qui bougeait et entassait de lourds sacs de ciment à côté de planches de bois.

« Musashi-kun, est-ce que tu sais où est Hiruma-kun ? » Demanda-t-elle avec de l'espoir.

« Hum ? » Le charpentier bien bâti leva les yeux vers elle tandis qu'il soulevait sans apparemment d'effort un autre sac sur son épaule. « Désolé, Anezaki-chan, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. » Il marqua une pause, ses yeux chocolat l'étudiant, elle et la veste, avec curiosité.

Elle sentit un regard furieux étinceler dans ses prunelles lorsqu'elle avisa le début d'un sourire en coin au milieu des traits bronzés. « Ne commence pas, Musashi-san. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu te trompes. Il m'a juste laissé l'emprunter parce que je ne pouvais pas trouver la mienne. Dès que j'aurai mise la main dessus, je serai plus que disposée pour lui rendre la sienne. _Mou_ elle cause tout autant d'histoires que lui. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans la direction par laquelle elle était venue, ignorant le son derrière elle qui pouvait paraitre suspect comme un rire sous cape, et se mit à la recherche du troisième membre du trio originel des Devil Bats.

Il gloussa franchement, la regardant partir avec fracas. C'était plutôt une vision mignonne, de voir la veste de jais bien trop large sur son corps menu, le bas flottant à mi-cuisse et les manches ayant complètement avalés ses bras.

« Ouais. Joli, » murmura-t-il, un sourire en coin étalé sur son visage alors qu'il pinçait machinalement son oreille, observant paresseusement les larges lettres pourpres épelant _Hiruma Youichi_ en travers de son dos.

Le blond coiffé en brosse n'aurait pas pu montrer plus clairement sa possession que s'il avait ajouté le « à » au début.

Il soupçonna que toute l'affaire avait été planifiée depuis un bon moment.

Et il eut pitié des futures âmes qui ne saisiraient pas le message aussi vivement que lui.


	12. Thème I : Présentation

**Thème I : Présentation**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

« Arrête ça ! »

« Ke ke ke ! »

« Arrête ça ! Rhô, pourquoi es-tu si stupide ? »

Elle prit un air renfrogné avec le garçon aux cheveux charbonneux en piques selon un drôle d'angle et aux intenses yeux verts. Il l'éblouit d'un autre sourire malicieux … puis attaqua de nouveau son visage avec la plume. Elle cria de colère, tapant encore d'une main sur l'objet offensant tandis qu'il chatouillait son oreille et sa joue.

« Arrête ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle de nouveau, son humeur s'emportant. Ils étaient assis dans le bac à sable ensemble près du fond de la cour d'école, pour beaucoup ignorés par les autres enfants qui jouaient aux balançoires et aux échelles de singes ou alors à des jeux tels que Chat ou Cache-cache.

« Pas possible, » la railla-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Tu es bien trop marrante à embêter, gamine. »

« Mon _nom_ est Mamori, merci bien, » répliqua-t-elle, le regardant d'un air courroucé tandis qu'elle se jugulait le besoin de le frapper sur la tête avec sa petite pelle en plastique.

« Tss, *Mamori*, hein ? Comme le sacré _o-mamori _? Tu as été nommé d'après un charme de protection merdique ? »

Elle sursauta, le regardant les yeux exorbités : « N'utilise pas de tels gros mots ! Et ne te fiche pas de mon nom ! »

Elle fit la moue lorsqu'il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le sable, sa main en coupe ramassant les grains et les laissant choir doucement entre ses doigts.

« Je ne le fais pas. C'est plutôt, chai pas, ressemblant maintenant que j'y pense. Je te vois défendant ce gamin faiblard quasi tous les jours. »

Au lieu de se sentir un peu flattée par les mots de l'étrange gamin, elle sentit immédiatement ses instincts maternels et protecteurs se secouer tandis qu'il disait la suite et elle serra son petit poing autour du manche de la pelle, ses yeux se plissant : « N'_ose_ même pas te payer la tête de Sena. »

Brusquement il lui sourit, dévoilant ses dents de requin à nouveau. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur les siens et elle fut légèrement surprise par le silencieux regard presque approbateur en eux. Puis il continua de parler avec un ton moqueur : « Ho-oh ? Ou quoi ? Tu vas me taper, aussi, sacrée gamine ? »

Elle fronça son nez et releva le menton d'un air têtu. « Ne jure pas ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Et puis soudainement la plume revint chatouiller son visage. « Ah ! **ARRÊTE ÇA** ! »

« Ke ke ke ! »

« Arrête ça ! »

« Ke ke ke ! »

« _Mou_, tu es si immature, Hiruma-kun. Ah ! **ARRÊTE ÇA** ! »

Musashi regarda sèchement par-dessus son journal du matin, a sombre sourcil relevé : De l'autre côté de la table à roulettes étaient posés deux mugs fumants de café, des feuilles de devoir et des plans de jeux éparpillés, un ordinateur ouvert et le dernier numéro de _Mensuel Football_. Derrière se trouvaient assis une manager à l'air profondément harassée qui regardait avec véhémence le quarterback aux cheveux peroxydés avachi paresseusement près d'elle, son coude posé sur la table et sa joue reposant dans sa main tandis qu'il lui renvoyait un sourire malicieux.

Lorsqu'elle se remit au travail avec reluctance il leva son bras … et attaqua sa joue à elle avec une plume.

Elle tressaillit et tourna la tête dans sa direction, sa face rouge et troublée.

L'autre sourcil de Musashi se releva tandis qu'il continuait de les regarder calmement. Le perçant extorqueur ricana comme un dément, son sourire se fendant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Putain prends-moi, manager merdique. »

« Ne jure pas, Hiruma-kun ! Et pour la dernière fois, _ne me parle pas de faire des choses comme ça !_ »

En soupirant, Musashi secoua les plis de son journal et revint à sa lecture, du moins essaya tandis qu'Hiruma continuait d'énerver Mamori avec une plume badine.

Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui était si difficile dans « agir comme un homme et l'inviter à sortir » ?


	13. Thème XXXIX : Obscurité

**Thème XXXIX : Obscurité**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

Elle était contente d'avoir éteinte la lumière auparavant. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle savait qu'elle aurait pu perdre toute l'assurance scandalisée qu'elle avait pu rassembler. La fraîche obscurité de sa chambre ressemblait à une couverture secourable la cachant, lui dispensant invisibilité envers le monde, envers sa chambre … envers elle-même. Elle ne pouvait rien voir … mais elle entendait tout. La jeune fille convenable et respectueuse des règles qu'elle était sensée être poussait un cri d'horreur absolue pour ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ses joues étaient impitoyablement rouges tandis que son for intérieur discipliné pleurait et la suppliait de raccrocher le téléphone. Il essayait de lui rappeler qui elle était, contre quoi elle s'insurgeait.

Sa voix intérieure fut engloutie par celle, masculine, lui sifflant un ordre à l'autre bout de la ligne.

« Fais-le. »

« Youichi, je … » Murmura-t-elle, mâchant sa lèvre alors qu'elle hésitait, sa gêne s'arrangeant pour triompher sur son libertinage d'esprit. Pouvait-elle vraiment faire ça ? Pouvait-elle faire ça avec _lui _? Bon Dieu, comment pouvait-elle lui faire confiance pour garder ça juste entre eux quand ce serait fini ? Quelles en seront les conséquences ? Est-ce que ça finira par devenir une routine si ça se passait bien ?

«_ Sacré_ de bon dieu, Anezaki ! Arrête de jouer à des putains de jeux avec moi. Ça commence à m'énerver. Tu vas le faire ou _pas _? »

« O… ! Non ! Je veux dire… ! » Elle fit un son de pure frustration. Serrant plus encore le téléphone dans sa main légèrement moite, elle fixa le plafond sombre avec un air de détermination forcée. « Oui. Oui, j'en suis. Juste … ne sois pas tant … agressif ! Je n'ai pas fait ça auparavant et je suis … et _toi_ … »

La force dans sa voix s'essouffla pour n'être plus qu'un faible murmure pitoyable. Sa bravade n'était que du bluff. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Et si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose correctement ? Et s'il riait et se foutait d'elle pour ça ? L'avait-_il_ même déjà fait avant ?

« Ke ke ke … » Le caquètement était un peu âpre, et semblait même à bout de souffle, mais il ne véhiculait point le ton moqueur habituel. « Je suis putain de dur comme un roc, Anezaki, et sacrément près de te supporter comme une chieuse de poule mouillée. Tu m'as putain de raccrocher au nez les trois dernières fois. Tu comptes le faire une quatrième ? Si c'est ça, j'aurais putain d'apprécier que tu me dises ça dès le début. Je n'aime pas être bel et bien putain de laissé en plan. »

Elle joua avec l'ourlet de sa délicate chemise de nuit blanche, essayant d'ignorer la moche culpabilité qui montait en elle. C'était vrai, elle avait fait ça… mais ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas eu une raison ! Elle avait eu peur, _il_ l'avait effrayé, toute cette confiance en soi et cette arrogance…

Mais… elle ne pouvait vraiment que le blâmer pour la première fois… Ils étaient en train d'étudier ensemble par téléphone leurs examens de sortie de fac. Ça se passait bien la nuit grâce à leur tendance à faire des digressions et à partir en hors-sujet, tels que ses complaintes à elle sur certains de ses professeurs et lui, à propos d'une lente expédition d'artillerie lourde acquise à grand prix.

A un moment, pendant qu'il se vantait allégrement de son nouveau _M1A1 Abrams Main Battle Tank_, elle s'était étirée. Ça avait été si merveilleusement délicieux après avoir paressé sur son lit dans la même position pendant plus d'une heure. La sensation de tension s'échappant de ses muscles et ses articulations ankylosées craquant avaient permis à un profond petit gémissement de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

Elle se rappela de l'arrêt soudain des mots à l'autre bout de la ligne. Quand elle avait demandé, inquiète, s'il était toujours là et si tout allait bien, il y avait eu une longue pause avant qu'il ne parle d'une douce voix étrangement enrouée : « Refais ça. »

Elle savait ce qu'était le sexe au téléphone car ses amies en avaient parlé. Une masturbation partagée produite uniquement par des sons, des mots et leur imagination. Pas besoin de dire que c'était l'une des méthodes les plus prudentes pour avoir du sexe autre que le cybersexe.

Mais avoir du sexe au téléphone avec Hiruma était … un très grand pas à franchir. Dans l'année entière où elle avait été avec lui, ils n'étaient jamais allés au-delà de quelques baisers volés, et même _ça_ avait été dur vu qu'ils pouvaient difficilement se voir. Il était trop pris par son équipe de foot elle, l'université. Il devait être capitaine, quarterback, coach _et_ manager car il ne pouvait sensiblement pas trouver quelqu'un d'assez compétent pour prendre en charge les deux derniers postes mentionnés, et malgré ses communes tactiques agressives pour la faire travailler pour lui comme au lycée, elle ne pouvait simplement pas le faire. Elle s'était engagée dans bien trop de cours, inutile de mentionner retourner en tant que professeur stagiaire au Lycée Deimon, qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir établir une routine journalière normale. A la fin de la journée, ils étaient si claqués que c'étaient seulement leurs longues heures de conversations téléphoniques qui gardaient leur relation en place.

« Dernière fois ou je quitte ce jeu, pigé ? » Lui souffla-t-il.

Elle avala difficilement, sa bouche devenue sèche. Elle pouvait entendre la lassitude dans sa voix maintenant.

« … Ouvre tes foutues jambes. »


	14. Thème XLV : Chant du coeur

**Thème XLV : Chant du cœur**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

N/A : Car je réagis comme elle.

Si on lui demandait s'il avait un faible pour quelqu'un, il rirait comme un dément, tout comme la fois où cette putain de journaliste lui avait demandé s'il aimait quoi que ce soit en dehors du football.

Aimer ? Il n'aimait pas. Bordel, il n'_aimait_ même pas le football. Il l'appréciait juste. Il _appréciait _la poussée d'adrénaline et la simulation cérébrale il _appréciait _voir les expressions de l'équipe adverse lorsqu'ils marquaient leurs premiers points il _appréciait _entendre les fans leur hurler des encouragements il _appréciait _miser sur leurs matchs il _appréciait _gagner.

Mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait rien.

Après tout, qu'est-ce que le foutu Amour pourrait lui apporter dans la vie ? Il ne pourrait pas lui apporter de chantage. Il ne pourrait pas faire livrer les commandes d'artilleries plus vite. Il ne pourrait pas lui apporter les touchdowns dont il avait besoin. Il ne pourrait l'amener à la victoire au Christmas Bowl.

Peut-être du sexe ?

Nan. On n'avait pas besoin d'aimer pour avoir du sexe.

L'amour n'était rien qu'un concept foireux que les médias emballé simplement de fanfreluches roses et d'arc-en-ciel dans l'intention de duper le public en leur faisant croire que c'était la meilleure chose qui ne pourrait jamais arriver à une personne. La vérité étant que l'Amour, juste compliqué et stressant, s'emparait du sens commun et de l'intelligence, tout en amenant finalement uniquement misère et déception.

« Ah ! Es…espèce de **salaud** ! »

Il se figea, ses doigts immobilisés au-dessus du clavier de son ordinateur.

Un silence écrasant tomba sur la salle.

Ils regardèrent tous la gentille et maternelle manageuse, horrifiée, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux bleu vif écarquillés sous le choc tandis qu'elle tenait son doigt endolori contre sa poitrine, son autre main plaquée sur sa bouche.

« Ma… Mamori-neechan ! » Bégaya un Sena secoué, aussi ahuri que Monta et que les frères Ah-ah.

« Je… je suis désolée ! Ça a juste … jailli ! Le… le papier m'a coupé et… oh, je suis navrée ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Vraiment ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça ! »

Alors qu'elle bafouillait, elle eut le rouge aux joues et il ne pouvait que la regarder. Il devint d'un air absent conscient de son cœur qui augmentait le rythme et de sa respiration qui s'accélérait. A sensation brûlante de prise de conscience roula sur sa peau, lui donnant la chair de poule au passage.

Entendre ces mots orduriers sortir d'une si petite femme bienveillante qui était emplie à ras bord d'implacables morales, règles et instincts maternels…

*Bon, merde* Pensa-t-il, soufflant lentement un bulle pendant qu'il observait l'équipe essayer de rassurer leur manager bouleversée. *Je pense que je viens juste, putain, de tomber amoureux …*


	15. Thème II : Complication

**Thème II : Complication**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Professor-MouthRot (ShadowDemon-Gengar)_

Quand elle faisait affaire avec Hiruma, ou dans quoi que ce soit qui l'incluait, elle trouvait que c'était une chose vraiment compliquée.

« Mais il est _malade_, Mamori ! »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a piégé ? »

« Il te mènera à ta perte, Mamo-nee ! »

« As-tu perdu un pari contre lui ? C'est pour ça que tu agis de la sorte ? »

« S'il te menace, Mamori-san, nous te protégerons ! »

« Tu es trop gentille et innocente, Mamori-chan ! Il va te corrompre ! »

« C'est à cause de son livre, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, on s'en fiche du chantage qu'il a sur toi, Mamori-neesan ! »

Elle sourit, se sentant coupable, et bougea ses mains avec honte pour essayer vainement de se protéger de quasiment tout le corps des élèves tandis qu'ils l'encerclaient et que leurs cris de protestations, leurs questions et leurs offres de protections résonnant dans tout le hall d'entrée. Une telle agitation lui rappela le jour où elle avait annoncé son intention de rejoindre le Club de Football Américain. Ce n'était pas le club en lui-même le problème… mais bien le fait qu'elle allait travailler étroitement avec le fameux rebelle de l'école : le Démon, le sociopathe de Deimon, le tyran de Tokyo, l'homme qui était responsable de ce second tollé.

« Non, _non_, je ne vais pas le supporter ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Anezaki-san ! »

Elle était légèrement surprise de voir les membres du Comité de Discipline se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, repoussant ceux qui étaient près d'elle pour bientôt former le cercle intérieur de l'attroupement.

Le président du Comité tira sur les plis de son uniforme, resserra sa cravate, plaça correctement ses lunettes rondes sur nez … avant de pointer un doigt provocateur vers elle, ses yeux noisettes la fixant.

« -Tu ne _vas_ _pas_ le faire, Anezaki-san. » Ordonna-t-il à voix haute. Un silence assourdissant tomba sur le cercle de gens, de telle sorte que ses oreilles à elle se bouchèrent quelque peu à cause de la brusque absence de voix.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un regard assuré, une légère moue se peignant sur son visage.

« Pas de ce regard-là avec moi ! » Répliqua-t-il, inconscient de remonter ses lunettes de nouveau tandis qu'elles glissaient pour la seconde fois. Ses traits fins, studieux sans être magnifique, se crispèrent de rage et ses joues s'empourprèrent lentement alors qu'il faisait les cent pas. Les élèves alentour se poussèrent pour lui faire de la place.

Elle lui jeta un regard avec prudence, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Il fallait mieux ne pas se disputer avec lui, étant donné son sang-chaud et sa tendance à vouloir le contrôle absolu. Ça en faisait un excellent meneur pour un comité contre la désobéissance et les déviances vis-à-vis du règlement… mais ça le rendait un peu terrifiant lorsqu'on s'était attiré son courroux. Elle se rappela lorsqu'il lui avait hurlé dessus et demandé d'arrêter de dire des bêtises alors qu'elle annonçait au Comité son désir de rejoindre le Club de Foot contrôlé par Hiruma. Il avait fallu beaucoup de persuasion de la part des autres membres pour le convaincre que sa présence dans le club aiderait à dissuader Hiruma de faire ses habituelles pitreries.

Une timide petite main vint se poser sur son épaule et elle papillonna de ses yeux de cristal pour rencontrer les profondes mirettes brunes d'une autre officielle du Comité.

« Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que tu ne _devrais pas_ le faire, Mamori. » Réprimanda-t-elle gentiment à l'intention du Président en lui adressant un regard hargneux, pour se recentrer ensuite sur elle. « Pourquoi _fais_-tu ça ? Tu devrais savoir mieux que _quiconque_ combien il est dangereux et intenable. »

« Exactement ! » S'écria l'étudiant à l'allure sophistiquée. Elle continua de le regarder en fronçant les sourcils et il le remarqua. En soupirant de frustration, il leva une main pour l'arrêter, comme pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se défendre, tandis que son autre main fourrageait nerveusement dans ses courts cheveux châtain clair. « Regarde, je serai le premier à admettre que ton admission au Club de Football était en fait une très bonne idée. Bon, tu n'en as pas fait un ange qui mange des paillettes … mais la quantité de désordre et de dégâts qu'il causait presque chaque jour a été réduite au strict minimum. Nous ne recevons même plus de plaintes pour des menaces à main armée sur le corps étudiant. »

Beaucoup de spectateurs hochèrent vigoureusement la tête tandis que leurs expressions montraient une gratitude sans bornes. Elle sourit légèrement, regardant avec amusement le Président du Comité se remit à bouger, ses mains s'agitant dans l'air alors qu'il continuait de déclamer :

« Mais ça … _ça ! Ça_ va trop loin, Anezaki-san. Non, je ne permettrai pas que cela arrive. » Hurla-t-il, venant s'arrêter face à elle, usant de sa plus grande taille pour surplomber sa plus petite silhouette, un effort flagrant pour l'intimider alors qu'il la regardait de haut à travers ses lunettes.

Cependant elle ne pouvait pas trouver en son cœur la moindre _parcelle_ de terreur. Pas même d'intimidation. Avoir affaire au délinquant blond en question quasiment tous les jours avait ainsi rendu les choses terrifiantes… pas effrayantes justement.

Si la menace ne ressemblait pas à un requin électrisé, ne trimballait pas un arsenal invisible d'armes de destruction massive ou ne parlait pas avec une constante vulgarité qui pouvait viriliser ses propres grossièretés… alors ce n'était pas une menace.

Elle sourit gentiment, essayant d'empêcher la frustration bouillante qu'elle pouvait sentir suinter de sa peau à lui par vagues. « Mais Yuuku-kun, si j'ai été capable de dresser Hiruma-kun autant en n'étant que sa _manager_… pense à combien il sera bien élevé désormais ! »

Elle combattait ardemment … elle combattait vraiment. Mais quand les mots « dresser » et « bien élevé » jaillir d'entre ses lèvres, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas garder un visage de marbre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un rictus étira les coins de sa bouche. Son self-control se craquela dès qu'un gloussement à grand peine jugulé lui échappa et qu'elle pressa rapidement son poing sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

« _Non _! » Cria-t-il d'un ton hargneux. Il s'écarta d'elle pour marcher encore un peu, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux. « Tu étais d'accord pour rejoindre ce club afin de contrôler la violence d'Hiruma, pas juste pour surveiller ton copain ! Tu étais notre soldat, envoyer avec pour mission de t'infiltrer les forces de l'ennemi. »

Ça devenait énormément difficile de se retenir de rire. Les yeux étincelants d'hilarité, elle réussit à murmurer derrière son poing. « Et quel meilleur moyen de garder un œil sur lui maintenant, hum ? C'est théoriquement la même ch… »

« Non ! Non, ce n'est _pas_ la même chose ! » Il se propulsa à ses côtés, respirant rudement avec de l'adrénaline échauffée et une rage contenue à peine. « Ça ne l'est _pas_… Ça… c'est… de la t_rahison _! Tu _changes_ de bord, tu le _rejoins _! Tu es en train de _collaborer_ avec l'_ennemi_, Anezaki-san ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une chose pareille ? »

Elle sourit avec gentillesse, ses yeux bleu clair pétillants. « Parce que je peux et parce que je le _veux_. »

Le halètement collectif lui parut bruyant.

L'éreinté Président choqué du Comité en eut le souffle coupé. Il leva un doigt tremblant vers elle, sa voix brisée d'indignation et d'incrédulité tandis qu'il sentait la situation rapidement lui échapper. « T-tu _veux _? M-mais tu ne _peux_ pas ! Tu ne peux pas simplement… _abandonner_ tes responsabilités en tant qu'officier disciplinaire pour ce… ce _criminel_ ! Tu ne peux pas, tu **ne peux pas **! Si tu fais ça, Anezaki-san, je jure que je vais… je vais … ! »

« Ke ke ke … tu vas **quoi **? »

La foule d'étudiants se scinda aussitôt au son de la voix du nouvel arrivant… comme les gens cèdent à l'approche de leur puissant roi.

Elle sentit une douce chaleur empourprer ses joues tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle le regardait, debout au beau milieu des portes d'entrées, d'une grandeur imposante et beau à en mourir, son habituelle négligence du port de l'uniforme exprimant sa personnalité rebelle et offensive. Une main reposait sur sa hanche étroite alors que de l'autre il soupesait la crosse d'un fusil automatique _Colt M1614 MWS_ reposant contre son épaule.

Elle fit une pause, cligna des yeux, puis soupira mentalement en réalisant qu'elle avait reconnu et déterminé le nom exact de l'arme.

Il ressemblait à un roi arrogant, exsudant la force brute et le contrôle avec un air d'indifférence tandis qu'il se tenait là, arborant son sourire de requin jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais il y avait quelque chose de différent à ce propos …

Ses yeux vert émeraude, joliment dessinés comme ceux des félins, étaient durs et froids. Ils étaient désertés par l'habituel machiavélisme qui les animait la malice de son sourire n'était pas arrivée à destination.

« Vous, les touche-à-tout, faites une tel scandale d'elle sortant avec quelqu'un… qu'à la fin vous _oubliez_, putain_, _ avec qui elle va sortir. »

Son cœur fit un bond lorsqu'il tourna son regard dénué d'émotions vers le Président du Comité, ses yeux félins ne cillant pas alors qu'il le regardait de haut.

« Hiruma-kun, » commença-t-elle, mâchouillant sa lèvre tout en avançant d'un pas dans sa direction, incertaine quant à cette nouvelle facette de lui.

Elle avait expérimenté nombre de traits de caractère qui formaient sa scandaleuse personnalité : son exécrabilité lorsqu'il raillait et tourmentait son génie sur et hors du terrain son manque total de remords ou de culpabilité lorsqu'il menaçait et exploitait les autres pour ses propres ambitions personnelles ses tendances violentes comme vider ses fusils automatiques dans les pieds ou vers le ciel lorsque son autorité était contestée ou encore celle de tirer vers le ciel ou de foutre un coup de pied bien placé lorsqu'il était extatique voir très fier sa frustration lorsqu'il était à court d'idées sur le terrain … ou lorsqu'elle se dressait fermement contre sa règle absolue l'épuisement émotionnel et physique auquel il succombait parfois après chaque victoire dans ces jeux de vie ou de mort où il était aux commandes …

… le ton mortellement sérieux quand il était entré dans la salle du club la veille au soir et lui avait demandé froidement : « Yo, fuckin' manager, sois ma fichue petite copine. »

Mais ça c'était différent, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant …

Quelque chose de dangereux brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il parla et que son regard crispant ne lâchait pas Yuuku. « La fiche dehors tout ça parce qu'elle sait ce qu'elle veut, foutu quatre-yeux ? Tss, ça me va. J'aurais fini par venir la chercher moi-même. » Son sourire s'élargit au possible. « J'aime pas savoir que des pervers traînent autour de ma fichue petite copine. »

Elle vit la tension immédiate dans les épaules du Président du Comité et elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'Hiruma essayait de dire … ?

« J-je vois pas de quoi tu parles ! » Cracha Yuuku vainement étant donné que sa voix tremblait et qu'il regardait autour de lui anxieusement : _coupable_.

Elle frotta ses mains nerveusement tout en observant Yuuku. Quelque soit le chantage qu'Hiruma avait sur lui, le nier ouvertement équivalait à inviter le quarterback blond à le dévoiler.

« Ho-o … ? Tu ne vois pas, hein ? »

Un calme terrifié et soudain saisi tout le monde lorsque ses longs doigts effilés disparurent à l'intérieur de sa veste d'uniforme. Lorsqu'ils réapparurent, ils enserraient un livre noir usé. Des marque-pages colorés en dépassaient de-ci de-là tandis que son titre était à peine submergé dans une mer de gribouillis : _Le Cahier Démoniaque_.

« Hum, voyons voir, » murmura-t-il pensivement, ses doigts feuilletant rapidement les pages du livre avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur une. « Yuuku Ishimato : Vu dans les vestiaires des filles durant les classes quasiment périodiquement depuis l'année dernière. »

Des exclamations choquées fusèrent et un bourdonnement incrédule flotta sur la foule estudiantine alors que tout le monde se regardait et lançait des regards au tremblant Président disciplinaire qu'on observait désormais avec méfiance. Ils savaient tous, malgré qu'Hiruma soit si horrible et désespérant… que le Cahier Démoniaque ne mentait pas.

« T-tu n'as p-pas de preuves pour ça ! » Le grand garçon cria tout en cherchant du regard, désespéré, un support quelconque. « Il n'a pas de preuves ! »

« Ke ke ke … Ah bon ? »

Elle porta la main à sa bouche en regardant dans un silence bouleversant le quarterback tirer du livre quelques photos.

Il les jeta sur le sol afin que tout le monde puisse en avoir un aperçu : des gros plans de leur plus respecté pair accroupi et caché dans les douches des filles, une caméra tenue en main alors qu'il regardait fixement et filmait des élèves se changer.

Elle put seulement les fixer tandis que Yuuku baissait la tête et tombait lentement à genoux.

Quand de bruyantes et furieuses exclamations jaillirent autour d'elle, des doigts accusateurs poignardant vicieusement la silhouette de leur honteux et corrompu Président disciplinaire, elle leva ses yeux vers ceux d'Hiruma.

Un sourire satisfait fut sa réponse avant qu'un doigt aux longues phalanges fut plié dans sa direction dans un geste pour dire : « allons-nous en d'ici. »

Elle suivit prestement derrière ce dos qui se retirait.

**BONUS :**

« Bordel qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Grogna-t-il, en ayant assez qu'elle le fixe depuis trois minutes alors qu'ils regagnaient la salle du club comme d'habitude.

Soudainement, des bras fins s'enroulèrent autour des siens et il se retrouva pressé contre elle. Il lui balança un regard mécontent et vaguement gêné.

Elle lui sourit gentiment avec ses yeux bleu clair reflétant presque de la tendresse… et putain si son cœur n'a pas battu un peu plus vite en réaction à ça.

« Ces photos… les visages des filles étaient brouillés, Hiruma-kun. »

« Tch ! Et alors ? Le chantage était sur le foutu quatre-yeux. Personne d'autre. »

« C'était vraiment un beau geste, » murmura-t-elle, voyant clair à travers son refus de l'admettre.

Il sourit.

« Qu'importe, fichue p'tite copine. »


	16. Chaleur hivernale I

**Chapitre Un : Chaleur hivernale I**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : Professor-MouthRot (ShadowDemon-Gengar)_

L'île susnommée comptoir était déserte pas une âme à des kilomètres… ou des centimètres, pour être exact. Des rayons de lumière s'abattaient du plafonnier sur la surface lisse et blanche, la chaleur séchant sans merci la trace du récent passage d'une lingette Clorox © afin de la rendre une fois encore complètement sèche.

Plus loin, un comptoir identique était visible, surplombé par de petits placards en bois poli, courant le long des murs anguleux et encerclant l'ilot. Il y avait un évier en acier inoxydable sur la gauche un four noir acier et un lave-vaisselle à la porte blanche sur la droite.

Le tout était séparé du comptoir esseulé par l'espace de près d'un mètre de large qui les entourait tel un océan invisible, et par ailleurs expliquant l'appellation d'_île_. Le moindre faux pas finirait par un suicide réussi tout droit vers le carrelage blanc du sol attendant un mètre vingt plus bas.

L'île était retirée et solitaire. L'abandon pur et simple semblait planer au-dessus d'elle.

Jusqu'à … ce qu'un gigantesque lapin tomba du ciel !

Empli de coton et des boutons à la place des yeux, il était fantastiquement effroyable alors qu'il atterrissait sur le comptoir avec un couinement sonore. De longs doigts de mâle enserraient son ventre blanc rebondi, le forçant à bondir d'un côté à l'autre.

Il parla dans une voix exagérément haut-perchée : « Oh, que quelqu'un m'aide ! Mon nom est Peter Fesses-de-Coton et je suis _si_ apeuré ! Ce fabuleux démon d'Hiruma veut ma peau ! »

Une peluche de chauve-souris rouge tomba du ciel, se posant sur le comptoir avec un « Ya-ha ! » couinant et des doigts palots autour de son corps.

Il parla de la même voix forcée : « Tu devrais avoir la trouille, Peter Fesse-de-Coton ! Mais pas d'Hiruma ! »

La peluche de lapin se retourna vers celle de chauve-souris : « Ah bon ? »

Cette dernière caqueta : « Genre… tu devrais plus te préoccuper de moi ! »

Et brusquement, la chauve-souris dégaina un lourd couteau à steak et se mit à poignarder impitoyablement le lapin. La voix dérobée de l'acteur ponctuait l'agonie du lapin par des hurlements d'horreur tandis que le rembourrage de coton blanc jaillissait.

Soudain, de petites mains s'abattirent pour récupérer les peluches des plus grandes.

« _Mou_, arrête ça ! »

Elle gronda le jeune homme blond aux cheveux en brosse qui était actuellement accroupi à côté de l'île. Elle serra contre son cœur ses animaux en peluche traumatisés alors qu'il riait et se relevait avant de lui décocher un immense sourire aux dents de requin.

Elle l'ignora et rangea le couteau à sa place dans le tiroir des couverts. Puis elle examina à la lumière les peluches afin d'en évaluer les dégâts et haleta en découvrant les blessures suant le rembourrage cotonneux. « Oh, Hiruma, regarde ce que tu as fait ! »

« Tsss… ça devait arriver, » répondit-il d'un air détaché en sortant de la cuisine.

Elle tenta sans grand succès de faire des trous dans son large dos rien qu'en le regardant alors qu'elle le suivait dans le salon. « Oh que _non_ ! Ta tendance à la brutalité ne connait pas de limites, c'est ça ? Même les objets inanimés subissent ta méchanceté déplacée ! »

Le quaterback fraichement nommé de l'Equipe Japon fit le tour du canapé de cuir brun avant de s'y avachir lourdement, ne montrant aucun respect pour les meubles de sa mère à elle en s'étirant de tout son long contre les épais coussins.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, son expression d'indifférence augmentant seulement son irritation fulminante. Regardant ailleurs de nouveau, il commença à fouiller derrière l'un des cousins, parlant d'une voix trainante : « Ils sont toujours en train de me fixer chiant au possible. » Il en retira bientôt un _M9 Beretta Pistolet 9mm_, l'acier rouge-sang étincelant dans la lueur diffuse et tremblotante du feu de cheminée. Il le tourna dans ses mains quelques temps, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures avant de le tenir proprement et l'armer paresseusement, le faisant claquer sur un vif « clac ».

Avec une petite moue de dégoût, elle se pencha pour récupérer l'arme de ses mains en le foudroyant du regard. Il cilla de ses yeux félins avant de les poser sur elle, feignant l'innocence sans succès, le reste de ses traits fins restant dans l'ombre d'une bulle impressionnante de chewing-gum.

« _Ceci_ » débuta-t-elle impatiemment, faisant des gestes avec le flingue à la main et sans se soucier de lui qui se faisait un bouclier de ses mains tandis que ses yeux vert émeraude s'agrandissaient et que la bulle de chewing-gum explosait à la tout-va sur sa figure, « n'est pas toléré ici ! Tu le sais ! Ugh, pourquoi dois-tu toujours te montrer irrespectueux ? Je veux dire, franchement ! Est-ce _si_ dur de suivre au moins _une_ de mes règles ? »

Elle le laissa reprendre le pistolet alors qu'elle continuait de tempêter, ses yeux bleu clair roulant dans leurs orbites pendant qu'elle gesticulait : « Voyons, tu amènes des armes ici et tu les _stockes_ dans diverses places comme un petit écureuil : sais-tu que ma mère a trouvé _deux_ grenades dans la cuvette des toilettes l'autre jour ? Et que j'ai découvert l'un de tes fusils caché sous mon matelas ? Pas mot lit, non : mon _matelas _! J'ai eu des problèmes de dos toute la semaine ! Et puis tu as eu le culot de me dire que je « _ressemblais à une bête écrasée plongée dans de l'acide » _à cause du sommeil que je ne _pouvais pas_ avoir ! Oh, et sans oublier le problème actuel : tu es toujours en train de _détruire_ mes affaires ! Je suis navrée que les animaux en peluche n'aient pas de paupières, Hiruma-kun, ou même la bonne idée de ne pas te _fixer_, mais ça ne signifie pas que tu puisses juste… »

Concentrée sur ses récriminations, elle ne remarqua le coupable de son courroux remettre vite fait le cran de sécurité avant de le ranger de nouveau derrière les coussins, défiant ainsi impunément la première partie de sa tirade.

« … et tu ne t'assois jamais correctement sur les sièges ! »

Elle fit la moue, frustrée, le regardant méchamment.

Il fit en silence une nouvelle bulle de chewing-gum, haussant les sourcils et clignant de ses yeux d'un vert profond, le faisant paraitre puéril et pas le moins du monde innocent. Il jeta un regard à son flingue, puis à elle, le lui rendant lentement.

Elle prit un air renfrogné et le lui prit avec une telle hostilité qu'il écarta vivement sa main, comme craignant qu'elle ne le lui arrache en même temps que l'arme à feu.

Au lieu de se comporter en être humain doté d'une conscience, de s'excuser auprès d'elle d'avoir massacré ses peluches, prit sa maison pour une armurerie et malmené le mobilier en _retirant_ au moins ses pieds du bras du fauteuil et en se redressant… il se contenta simplement sans mot dire de faire éclater sa bulle, la regardant sans frémir.

En baissant les bras, finalement elle abandonna en soupirant. « Pourquoi est-ce que je m'embête avec toi ? »

« Hé, c'est moi qui ait un sacré dérangement, en te putain de babysittant et tout ça ! » Fut sa réponse railleuse. Sa réaction immédiate fut celle qu'elle savait être ce qu'il attendait, mais elle s'en fichait.

Le rouge de la honte lui monta aux joues alors qu'elle lui balançait puérilement son lapin en peluche éventré à la figure. « Tu n'es _pas_ mon baby-sitter, Hiruma ! »

Il dévia aisément le missile pelucheux par un geste de sa large main, l'impact faisant couiner le jouet avant qu'il ne soit obligé de changer de direction pour aller s'écraser dans les branches décorées de l'Arbre de Noël illuminé.

« 'Chien de garde', 'garde du corps', 'baby-sitter', c'est du pareil au même, putain. » Répondit-il avec désinvolture, comptant sur ses doigts alors que Mamori se précipitait vers l'Arbre. « Te fuckin' nourrir, te fuckin' divertir, être sûr que tu prennes un putain de bain, … » Il ignora sa dénégation offusquée : « te vêtir de tes fuckin' fringues de nuit, te fuckin' mettre au pieu, te lire une putain d'histoire pour dormir, t'embrasser pour une putain de bonne nuit et dire … » Il prit un moment pour s'éclaircir plusieurs fois la gorge avant de faire une imitation féminine désastreuse : « _Fais de beaux rêves, ma dragée ! Tu sais que Môman t'aimes, bordel, pour toujours et à jam_… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan lorsque la peluche de chauve-souris rouge entra en contact avec le côté de sa tête. Il eut un sourire démoniaque.

« Ma mère ne t'a rien demandé dans ce gout-là! » Cria-t-elle, son visage rouge de honte et de rage, tandis que son esprit était pollué d'images vives le montrant en train de faire ce qu'il disait. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es _là_. Ce n'est pas ton jour. »

Elle leva ses pieds du canapé, les laissant retomber lourdement sur le tapis, et prit leur place alors qu'il allumait la télé.

« Tsss, le satané mohawk taffe : m'a appelé et m'a dit de faire le baby-sitter à sa place. »

« _Mou_, » Grogna-t-elle, plissant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard noir : « Je ne suis _pas_ babysittée ! C'est de la _protection_ rapprochée. Et tu aurais pu simplement échanger ta place avec l'un des frères ou Kurita-san. »

« Ouais, laisse tomber. »

Elle cligna des paupières, étonnée de la soudaine dureté dans sa voix. Mais quand il tourna son regard vers elle, il y avait la commune malice habitant ses yeux félins.

« Comme si je vais refuser la putain de chance d'être libéré de ma responsabilité de garde… » Déclara-t-il en lui décochant un sourire triomphant. « … Le satané mohawk a accepté de faire des heures sup' en paiement : il aura mes jours pour les deux semaines à venir. »

Elle prit un air renfrogné tandis qu'il redirigeait son attention sur les bruyantes images en mouvement passant à la télévision.

Lorsqu'il ignora son regard enflammé, elle se vexa et tourna la tête.

_Responsabilité de garde._

Elle fronça quelque peu les sourcils et s'occupa de bien placer son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pelotonnée contre le bras du divan, ses pieds revêtus de chaussettes sous ses fesses, sa peluche de lapin serrée fermement contre sa poitrine et son menton avoisinant la tête duveteuse alors qu'elle soupirait.

C'était ainsi que les Devil Bats de Deimon l'avaient nommé : _Leur _responsabilité_ de garde_.

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, sa mère avait toujours dû prendre du travail en plus à l'hôpital durant les vacances, en grande partie à cause du grand nombre de membres de l'équipe qui réservés leurs vacances d'une année sur l'autre.

Et ce n'était que cette année-là qu'elle avait appris combien il pouvait être dangereux de rester seule à la maison, surtout après minuit …

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : « Gunsmoke Signals » n'a pas de suite connue. J'ai traduit les 16 chapitres disponibles sur Fanfiction. A vous de vous faire une idée de ce qui se passe par la suite.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici en tout cas. Je vous remercie de tout cœur d'avoir accordé du crédit à cette fanfiction. Merci surtout à yuki-604 pour avoir commenté tout du long mon travail. Ton œil aguerri m'a donné envie de traduire d'autres HiruMamo, alors miki bozu. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée et à bientôt !**

***Hermi-kô*****


	17. Distraction VIII : Ne me touche pas

**Distraction VIII : Ne me touche pas**

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

_Auteur : ShadowDemon-Gengar_

« Tu vas perdre, putain d'manager. »

« Pas même dans tes rêves, Hiruma-kun. »

« _Ke ke ke_, il n'y a que toi pour vouloir que je rêve d'eux ! »

« Et il n'y a que toi pour être aussi arrogant ! »

Elle sourit affablement alors qu'elle prenait la balle offerte par le blond caquetant et alla se mettre en position du côté du terrain où se tenait son équipe.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons le faire, Mamori, » chuchota Ako, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ouais ! Je veux dire, ces gars ont l'air d'_adorer _nous tacler ! » S'exclama Sara en se tordant nerveusement les mains.

Elle soupira d'exaspération, se tenant entre elles deux avec la balle dans ses petites mains. « C'est juste pour s'amuser. Et pour la dernière fois, ce n'est que du _flag _football : pas du véritable foot. Tacler n'est pas autorisé. »

Elle sourit, ses yeux bleu cristal brillant d'une sournoiserie toute féminine alors qu'elle se tournait pour fixer le seul homme dans leur équipe féminine. « Par ailleurs, nous avons Musashi-san pour nous protéger si les choses dérapent un peu. »

« YA-A ! » Encouragea la pompom girl de Deimon en rollers, un sourire contagieux aux lèvres alors qu'elle jetait ses bras autour de ceux bien musclés du kicker, le serrant contre elle avec excitation. « Gen-nii sera notre valeureux pourfendeur de démons ! »

Le grand charpentier musclé esquissa un sourire, se grattant rêveusement l'oreille. Un drapeau rose ceignait sa taille solide, montrant clairement son alliance contre ceux en portant un noir : Les _Heaven's Angels_ contre les _Dark Devils._ Les autres filles de l'équipe se massaient autour de lui, soupirant rêveusement alors qu'elles lui souriaient, leurs cœurs pratiquement dans leurs yeux. Même ses deux amies étaient distraites de leurs précédentes préoccupations à la mention de son nom.

Elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer. La voix profonde, la forte mâchoire, le regard brun mélancolique, le corps musclé bien bronzé, tout ça faisant du Magnum des 60 Yards un canon. La coupe mohawk et le piercing à son oreille rajoutaient le petit côté Bad Boy qui faisait craquer toutes les filles.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir être sur notre équipe ? » Demanda-t-elle. Il était juste là pour éviter qu'elles ne soient en sous-effectif, leur équipe ne comptant que 6 personnes en incluant Mamori. Mais elle aurait pu tout autant recruter Sena, ou même Monta, qui avait été très dépité lorsque Musashi s'était porté volontaire nonchalamment en premier.

Il lui adressa un rapide sourire. Quelque chose comme de la malice et de la virilité brillait dans ses yeux bruns. « Etre dans une équipe de jolies filles n'est pas quelque chose qui m'embête, Anezaki-san. »

Elle sourit, se sentant quelque part merveilleusement flattée alors que ses joues prenaient feu.

Elle l'entendit rire alors qu'ils se mettaient tous en position sur le terrain, leur équipe tout comme celle d'Hiruma.

Elle s'accroupit légèrement derrière le kicker de Deimon, les mains en avant et prête à récupérer la balle une fois qu'elle donnerait l'ordre. Ils prenaient un risque à l'avoir désigné quarterback alors que Musashi aurait été plus adapté, ayant plus de force dans les bras qu'elle. Mais il avait décliné l'offre qu'elle lui avait faite, la rassurant qu'elle se débrouillerait très bien… et lui rappelant que le travail des quarterbacks n'était pas juste de passer, la preuve en étant Hiruma.

« Set ! » Cria-t-elle. L'effet de son exclamation fut presque immédiat : les corps se décalèrent légèrement, la prise au pied fut sécurisée et les muscles tendus.

Elle pouvait voir que ceux de l'équipe adverse étaient prêts à aller de l'avant. Kurita et les Frères Ha-ha avaient pris leur position habituelle en tant que linemen. Les plus courtes silhouettes de Sena et de Monta se tenaient des deux côtés d'Hiruma. Et Hiruma, restant lui-même, souriait comme un requin qui venait juste de repérer son prochain casse-croute.

Son cœur sombra dans sa poitrine, réalisant que le sourire lui était adressé directement.

Elle pouvait aisément éviter de se morfondre, se disant qu'il était normal que toute l'attention soit fixée sur elle parce qu'elle allait avoir la balle… mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle vit dans ce sourire diabolique.

Ses instincts gémirent de peur, sentant le danger.

« Hut ! Hut ! » S'exclama Mamori, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que le chaos explosait autour d'elle. Musashi envoya la balle, qui glissa parfaitement dans ses mains à elle, avant de partir en courant avec les autres filles à l'assaut de la ligne des _Dark Devils_.

Elle recula de plusieurs pas, cherchant des yeux le receveur de son équipe, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre _réellement_ dans quelqu'un. En glapissant, elle se retourna, les yeux exorbités, s'attendant à trouver quelqu'un de l'autre équipe devant elle.

A la place, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec son receveur et son runner-back, Ako et Sara, se tenant l'une à l'autre, tremblant et couinant pitoyablement.

« Oh, allez ! » Geigna-t-elle, les regardant exaspérée.

« Ke ke ke. »

On la tira à la taille et elle tourna les talons pour se retrouver face-à-face avec un sourire narquois de requin.

Elle le regarda bêtement lorsqu'Hiruma leva le bras et secoua le drapeau rose devant ses yeux. Il y eut un coup de sifflet, indiquant la fin du jeu.

Yukimitsu arriva en petites foulées, vêtu de l'uniforme à rayures blanche et noire d'arbitre, son sifflet rebondissant sur sa poitrine.

« Désolé, Mamori-san, » dit-il, arborant un air d'excuse alors qu'il lui prenait gentiment la balle des mains et la donnant à Hiruma. Soufflant encore une fois dans son siffle, l'arbitre du dimanche retourna à l'extérieur du terrain.

« Je te l'avais dit, putain d'manager, » caqueta Hiruma, ses yeux vert émeraude pétillant de joie.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et tendit la main pour attraper son drapeau, mais il fut aisément mis hors d'atteinte. « Hiruma ! »

« Oh, tu veux le récupérer peut-être ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle récupéra son drapeau de sa main sans mot dire, l'assassinant d'un dernier regard déterminé avant de s'en aller en remettant le bout de tissu à sa ceinture.

Il eut un rictus de maniaque alors qu'il se retournait vers son équipe, jetant paresseusement la balle en l'air avant de la rattraper. « En position, bande d'idiots ! »

Soupirant, elle se remit dans les rangs de sa propre équipe. Musashi était sur le côté, paraissant amusé de la terreur qu'inspirait désormais Hiruma aux membres de son équipe et Suzuna était très irritée, essayant de remonter le moral à tout le monde et d'offrir des encouragements.

Et ça semblait marcher, car les filles se remirent en position, quoi que moins plaisamment qu'avant.

« SET ! » Entendit-elle Hiruma hurler, l'ordre transparaissant dans sa voix. Un ordre qui indiquait clairement à son équipe qu'il y aurait des conséquences s'il ne le suivait pas à la lettre.

Elle plia ses doigts, son souffle s'accéléra alors que l'adrénaline se déversait dans ses veines. Elle devint soudainement consciente que leur partie avait attiré du monde et elle regarda autour d'elle, brusquement distraite par des élèves de Deimon High qui venaient prendre place dans la pelouse et sous les arbres, murmurant avec excitation, peut-être même lançant des paris.

« HUT, HUT ! »

Le cri la ramena au jour juste à temps pour voir tout le monde se lancer en avant, essayant d'avoir la balle. Elle courut aussitôt le long du bord du terrain alors que sa ligne de défense s'avançait, afin d'atteindre le quarterback adverse.

Mais au moment où elle atteignit Hiruma, ce dernier avait déjà lancé la balle dans les airs.

« Catch MAX ! »

Elle sursauta, entendant l'exclamation de Monta. Elle infléchit alors sa course.

« Ke ke ke. »

Un long bras musclé s'enroula autour de sa taille et la plaqua contre un corps baraqué.

Elle cria, outragée, et leva les yeux sur le quarterback qui la tenait. « Hiruma-kun ! »

Cependant il l'ignora, souriant alors qu'il regardait son receveur remonter le terrain. « Mets un putain de touchdown, satané singe ! »

La compétition brûlait dans ses veines, elle se démena contre le bras qui la retenait en regardant aux alentours désespérément, cherchant quelqu'un près du receveur des _Dark Devils_ qui n'était pas marqué.

Et puis il y eut un miracle et Musashi leurra Juumonji et pût lui échapper, se précipitant vers Monta.

Criant de joie, elle oublia Hiruma et commença à encourager le joueur de son équipe : « Chope-le, Musashi-san ! »

« Tsss, putain de vieux chnoque ! »

Elle leva les yeux complaisamment sur Hiruma, s'attendant à le voir énervé. Mais il avait toujours son sourire démoniaque plaqué sur la figure, et son cœur sombra à la réalisation qu'il avait un plan.

Soudain, il dégaina une télécommande noire, sa longue antenne vibrant légèrement dans le mouvement. Son unique bouton écarlate brillait sinistrement au soleil.

« H-Hiruma ? » S'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux s'agrandissant. « Est…est-ce que c'est un_ détonateur_ ? »

Ses yeux vert émeraude avaient un éclat sinistre alors qu'il lui souriait. « Ke ke ke. Non, c'est une putain de télécommande télé. »

Il appuya sur le bouton avec un retentissant _Click !_

… Et une section du terrain de foot explosa vers le ciel, le geyser de terre et d'herbe enveloppant Musashi et Monta.

Pendant une minute tendue, pendant laquelle les filles de son équipe hurlèrent de terreur et que les autres membres de l'équipe masculine détalèrent terrifiés avec des membres du public, elle crut que les deux joueurs de Deimon avaient été blessés.

Jusqu'à… ce qu'elle entendit le « Victory Max ! » de Monta de l'autre côté du nuage de saleté, suivit par le coup de sifflet qui indiquait un touchdown.

« M-Musashi-san ? » Cria-t-elle, se dégageant du corps d'Hiruma.

Il y eut une longue et horrible pause. Et puis… une décharge d'insultes si viles qu'elles faisaient paraitre Hiruma candide résonna sur le terrain.

Le rouge lui monta les touches et elle porta une main à sa bouche en entendant le Musashi habituellement poli et bien élevé parler si grossièrement. Derrière elle, Hiruma riait comme un chacal fou.

« Oi ! » L'interpella-t-il, souriant alors que la poussière retombait enfin et qu'un kicker très sale et brusqué apparaissait. « Surveille ton langage ! Il y a des dames, bordel ! »

« Toi ! » S'exclama-t-elle, s'éveillant soudain de sa stupeur. Elle tourna sur elle-même et le tapa sur le bras. « Espèce de tricheur ! On ne peut ni toucher ni _retenir _des joueurs au flag football, Hiruma ! Et même si je sais que ce n'est pas dans les règles, ça tombe sous le sens qu'on ne doit pas _non plus_ utiliser des _mines_ ou d'autres genres d'explosifs ! _Argh_, pourquoi tu ne sais pas jouer _fair-play _? »

A son grand déplaisir, il se contentait juste de lui sourire, se grattant le nez.

Elle grinça des dents et lui lançait un regard noir, ses mains formant des poings.

Oh, elle pourrait juste _virer_ ce satané sourire de sa figure ! Elle pourrait juste le pousser, lui hurler dessus, l'insulter ! Elle pourrait…

Elle battit des paupières, sa rage et sa frustration disparaissant brusquement de sa tête alors qu'une idée –une idée très a_bsurde_ – la saisissait.

_Elle pourrait jouer son jeu._

Avec un sourire sournois étirant ses lèvres, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Très bien, Hiruma-kun, » commença-t-elle joyeusement, se rapprochant de lui : si près qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps et une légère odeur d'eau de Cologne. Il se pencha en arrière un peu, la lorgnant. Elle continua de sourire, « Tu veux la jouer salement ? D'accord. On va jouer _salement_. »

Avec un coup de tête présomptueux et un pivot de ses hanches, elle sautilla pour retourner de son côté du terrain, faisant attention à accentuer sa démarche chaloupée. Sa conscience de petite-fille-modèle-propre-sur-elle était outragée par ses manières et le plan immoral se monta dans sa tête, mais elle se promit qu'elle réaliserait l'impudeur de ses actes plus tard.

Désormais, elle jouait pour gagner et c'était la seule chose qui apparaissait dans son esprit alors qu'elle convoquait son équipe pour leur expliquer quoi faire.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Un chapitre de Gunsmoke Signals après tout ce temps ! Je n'en revenais pas l'autre jour quand je suis allée relire l'histoire nostalgiquement. La suite n'est pas encore publiée mais l'auteur, je le sais, y travaille activement^^ En tout cas je suis ouverte aux recommandations de pairing, aux commentaires d'écriture et à tout ce que vous voulez bien me dire ! Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
